Deseo de Cumpleaños
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: Fic de cumpleaños para Rei Hino escrito por LEONOR DE EBOLI y una servidora: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cumplir tus más profundo deseo el día de tu cumpleaños ¿lo harías? ¿qué pedirías? piénsalo dos veces ya que algunas ocasiones...los deseos se cumplen y los sueños se vuelven realidad... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A SAILOR MARS!
1. Chapter 1

**Deseo de Cumpleaños**

**PARTE 1**

"_Cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena"_

_**Paulo Coelho**_

_**Advertencia:**_

_**La siguiente historia es el doble de descabellada ya que es un fic "Vientoaguamarina/Leonor de Eboli", lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_

**Templo Hikawa, Abril 17 por la mañana.**

Esa mañana, cerca de las seis, estaba terminando de asear el dojo del templo, con mi chihaya de siempre y usando el trapo limpio en mis manos, agachada sobre mis pies, corría frotando la duela del lugar de entrenamiento como corresponde al aseo de todos esos lugares al final de un entrenamiento. A las siete y media salía a la preparatoria y debía dejar aseado todo para las clases de kendo del abuelo; esa mañana me había levantado un poco más temprano que otros días porque las llamadas y mensajes a mi móvil de mis amigas insistiendo en una fiesta de cumpleaños me tenían de muy mal humor y me levanté a entrenar un poco.

Serena había molestado toda la semana con una fiesta sorpresa que en verdad no era sorpresa; Mako, Mina e incluso la siempre sensata Ami habían seguido insistiendo y me acosaron de tal forma a pesar de mis negativas que había tenido que decirles con todas sus letras y mi mejor cara de Oni que odiaba los festejos de cumpleaños y que me dejaran en paz porque al fin de cuentas el 17 de Abril era un día más como cualquier otro de mi vida.

Ami me miró asustada del grito que les lancé, Mina me dijo "Amargada", Serena hizo pucheros de llanto y Mako solo me advirtió que me perdería su mejor pastel de chocolate. Las dejé solas en la cafetería de Andrew y volví a Hikawa. Por la tarde y noche luego de mi clase de kendo para avanzados vi mi teléfono lleno de mensajes de ellas pero no respondí ninguno. En verdad no tenía ganas ni humor de algún festejo, quizá un mucho por lo que Minako me acusó, por "Amargada" pero he de confesar que todos mis recuerdos de cumpleaños jamás han sido los típicos que tiene una joven de mi edad, todos eran dolorosos y horribles y no quería nada más que este día terminara.

Acabé de limpiar la duela del dojo y respetuosamente me acerqué al Tokonoma con el kanji de Hikawa y la estatua del pájaro Tengu que cuidaba el dojo, encendí las varas de incienso con mi índice y luego me coloqué en posición de seiza haciendo un poco de meditación y aplaudiendo dos veces, en símbolo de respeto a los espíritus del dojo. Luego de hacer los honores correspondientes, me levanté y regresé a mi habitación a bañarme y prepararme para la escuela luego de mi ejercicio matutino, y cuando salí ya con mi uniforme de T.A. y me dirigí a la cocina de Hikawa, pude ver encima de una de las mesas de acceso el siempre tradicional ramo de lirios Casablanca y una caja de terciopelo negro con una nota que no tuve que leer para saber eran del insigne senador Hino.

Fastidiada tomé la tarjeta sin siquiera mirar la joya que estaba segura estaba dentro del cofre y abrí el sobrecito mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

"_Reiko: Espero pases un muy feliz cumpleaños, por desgracia mis ocupaciones me impiden ir a felicitarte en persona…_-una sonrisa irónica distendió mis rasgos, no era novedad_-…pero en cambio te dejo tres regalos que estoy seguro te encantarán: tus flores favoritas, una pulsera de rubíes y una tarjeta de crédito que adjunto en este sobre para que vayas a comer con tus amigas a donde gustes. Nos vemos a mi regreso y por favor piensa seriamente lo de la carrera de Ciencias Políticas en Meiji. HINO TAKASHI"_

Sí señor, todo era como todos los demás cumpleaños, fallas de parte del ilustre senador que en vez de una felicitación sincera, aunque ya no presencial, usaba mi cumpleaños de pretexto para intentar convencerme de estudiar lo que le diera la gana, pero ¡Claro que no lo iba a lograr! Aún estaba yo en posición de decidir y antes de acabar la preparatoria iba a elegir la carrera que fuera antes que la que él quería. Los Hino éramos obstinados.

Cuando llego a la cocina veo en el fondo del sobre la tarjeta dorada de prestigiosa marca con un centurión romano en el frente y fastidiada la guardo en mi mochila. Huelo la comida y miro el delicioso desayuno listo para mí con una nota de ¡OMEDETOO! De mi abuelo. Aunque no estaba por allí pues seguramente estaba barriendo las escaleras, me había dejado mis deliciosos hotcakes con almendras, mantequilla y frutos rojos acompañados de mi chocolate caliente para desayunar.

-¡Te amo Oji-san!-dije yo fascinada del buen aspecto de mi desayuno de cumpleaños, y cuando caminé a la alacena por algo de miel, escuché detrás de mí una voz gangosa.

-También yo adoraría a mi abuelo si me preparara algo tan delicioso…-giré la vista y casi me caigo al suelo de la sorpresa. Subido en cuclillas arriba del refrigerador, estaba un hombrecillo enano vestido con armadura, alas, máscara roja con una enorme nariz y con una katana colgando de su cinto mientras sus patas de ave se sujetaban del borde del refrigerador.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ERES TU!-dije aterrada de semejante aparición-¡UN YOUMA! ¡ERES UN ENEMIGO!-digo yo buscando entre mi bolsillo el ofuda que siempre llevaba-¡Rin, Phyo, To…-inicio yo mi invocación.

-¡No,no, no, Reiko, no te pongas así! no soy uno de los enemigos que combates como Sailor Mars-dijo el hombre-pájaro y abrió sus alas saltando encima de la mesa y se quitó la máscara roja dejando ver un rostro de ave de plumas rojas con pico y todo, incluidos penetrantes ojos color burdeos.

-Eres un…un…-digo yo reconociendo al personaje que emite un graznido-..Un Tengu…

-Hai, Reiko…pero no soy "Un Tengu" Soy Hiromatsu, el Tengu de Hikawa, el espíritu protector de tu dojo y de tu templo al cual acabas de honrar hace una hora-dice el hombre-ave y con su pico picotea uno de mis hotcakes del plato mientras yo lo miro aterrada. A pesar de tener brazos y torso humano, de piel roja, come con el pico y no con las manos, aunque sus alas, patas y cara son de ave.

En el dojo del templo teníamos una estatua en bronce de este personaje exactamente del mismo tamaño, pues los Tengu son los protectores de los sitios en que se enseña algún arte marcial, pero de eso a verlo en persona…

-Estoy aun dormida, ¿Verdad? Y tú eres una alucinación-digo yo al ver al enano hombre-ave tomar el tenedor y comerse mi desayuno ahora si como persona.

-No. Lamento la desilusión, Reiko, pero no soy una alucinación. Soy tan real que puedo quitarme una pluma…-dice y lleva su mano a una de sus alas jalando esta y alargándomela, yo la tomo extrañada de que sea real-y dártela de recuerdo.

-Imposible. ¡Imposible que seas un Tengu real!-aseguro yo mirando la pluma roja.

-Pues para ser una miko formada en las creencias shintoistas y con poderes especiales concedidos por los kamis, eres muy incrédula-habla el hombre-ave con el pico lleno de mi desayuno.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-le digo yo amenazante poniendo mis manos sobre la mesa en la que el enano hombre-ave devoraba mi comida.

-Darte un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Susanoo no Mikoto mi señor y kami-dice el Tengu rojo haciendo una pausa en su comida e inclinándose con respeto.

-¿De quién?-pregunto yo desconcertada.

-De quien va a ser, Reiko, de la gran kami de la tempestad y la furia, del poderoso hijo de Izenagi e Izenami, dueño de la espada Kusanagi a quien tú oras y a quien has consagrado tus poderes. A mí no me puedes mentir en eso, porque he sido guardián de tu familia desde que tu abuelo llegó a Hikawa y sé que entrenas bajo el auspicio de Susanoo no Mikoto…¿O quién es el que te ha dado esos poderes de fuego tan imponentes? ¡MI AMO!-dice con orgullo el enano hombre-ave.

-¿Y dices que Susanoo quiere hacerme un regalo?-le pregunto yo aun con desconfianza. El Tengu asiente.

-Mi señor Susanoo y yo hemos visto todos tus cumpleaños, y sabemos que después del cumpleaños número 7 han sido miserables-indica el hombre-ave acabando de comerse mi desayuno.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú no tienes idea de qué hablas!-me molesto yo y el Tengu ríe divertido.

-¡Reiko! quedamos en que te conozco desde que naciste, sabes que mi estatua ha estado en Hikawa desde que tu abuela la compró en Okinawa y la puso aquí. Conocí a tu abuela Hoohko, a Risa, tu madre, y te conozco a ti. Sé lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños número 8…a los pocos días de que murió tu madre…

Yo miro al Tengu molesta y con mis puños apretados recordando ese día, cuando le pedí a mi padre un pastel para festejar en la escuela, ya que todas las niñas de T.A. llevaban uno de casa en sus cumpleaños. Fui a buscar a mi padre a su habitación en "Villa Hino" y nunca me olvidé de la terrible reprimenda que me dio acompañado de una bofetada.

_-¡Como demonios puedes querer un pastel de cumpleaños si hace una semana enterramos a tu madre!-_entonces yo no comprendí y lloré y sufrí mucho toda la tarde, hasta que tomé el teléfono y le marqué a mi abuelo pidiéndole que fuera por mí y me llevara lejos porque Otou san no me quería. Así fue como acabé en Hikawa lejos de papá y con el paso de los años entendí que mi padre no solo estaba abatido sino algo bebido aquel día por el dolor.

Nunca mencionamos ni él ni yo ese incidente pero desde esa edad jamás quise volver a celebrar mi cumpleaños…hasta…

-¿Ves cómo lo sé todo? La bofetada de Takashi, el dolor y rencor de tu corazón y tu decisión de no tener más cumpleaños felices…¡Sí que eres depresiva!-se burla el Tengu y yo lo golpeo con el puño en el brazo-¡OYE!

-¡Puedes ser enviado de los Kamis pero nada te da derecho a meterte en mi vida ni opinar de ella!-le espeto molesta mientras él se soba el brazo.

-Sí que tienes mal carácter…por algo mi señor te protege-comenta el Tengu-el punto, niña temperamental, es que lo sé todo de tus horribles cumpleaños, sé que no tuviste ánimos de festejar otro hasta que conociste a …

-¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre!-le digo yo furiosísima amenazándolo con lo primero que encontré, que fue el sartén de los hotcakes aún caliente.

-¡NO, NO, ME RINDO! Ya, no diremos su nombre, lo llamaremos "Señor X". A tus 14 con Señor X, ibas a festejar tu cumpleaños de nuevo, él y tú solos en un picnic en el parque Jyuuban, pero por desgracia…

-Puedes ahorrarte los detalles, se perfectamente qué pasó con ese festejo-respondo yo bajando el sartén y recordando con cuanta emoción había estado preparando esa celebración y todo para que la persona por quien volví a creer en los cumpleaños felices fuera…

-Y en tercera tenemos a Kaidou alias "_Ayudante de papi_" que luego de robarte un beso nos salió con la noticia de que estaba prometi…-pero no lo dejo terminar y lo golpeo al fin en la cabeza con el sartén haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡ERES HORRIBLE! ¡COMO GOLPEAS AL ESPIRITU PROTECTOR DE LA FAMILIA!-se queja el Tengu levantándose del suelo y saltando de nuevo sobre la mesa.

-Por ser un imbécil sin tacto para recordarme cosas tristes-le respondo yo.

-El punto es, Reiko, que mi señor Susanoo gran kami de los mares, se ha conmovido de lo horribles que han sido todos tus cumpleaños y me ha enviado este año a darte un regalo especial…uno que no debía darte porque no me has mostrado el mínimo respeto, Reiko Hino-indica el enano hombre-pájaro rojo.

-Mira, Hiro-baka…-lo llamo yo mientras él se busca algo en el pantalón.

-Hiromatsu es mi nombre, Hiromatsu-me corrige.

-Como sea. No necesito ni quiero ningún regalo de cumpleaños de nadie; bastante tengo con las insistencias de mis amigas y los lavados de conciencia de mi Padre para creerme que el Dios Susanoo me manda un regalo-indico yo y bebo mi chocolate que era lo único que aquel duendecillo tragón me había dejado.

-¡Listo! Aquí las tienes-me alarga en una cajita de cartón blanca con unas velas de colores dentro. Yo la tomo y la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Esto es el regalo que el gran Kami de la Tempestad me manda?...Vaya que tienen poco presupuesto-me río.

-¡SHHH! Deja de burlarte, Reiko. En verdad es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo. Verás, estas velas, son mágicas, tienen la capacidad de concederte el deseo que quieras pedir antes de soplarlas.

-Que poco originales son los Kamis, eso ya lo dicen los occidentales-le respondo al pajarraco.

-No estas comprendiendo nada, Reiko, esto si es de verdad. Si pides un deseo antes de apagar estas velas, ese deseo se hará realidad. Cualquier cosa que quieras, el deseo más intenso de tu corazón, será posible. Mi señor Susanoo cree que lo mereces luego de tan miserables cumpleaños, solo hay un pequeño detalle.

-¿Explotaré?-inquiero yo burlona.

-Peor que eso. Tú sí recordarás ambas realidades, Reiko, aunque las personas a tu alrededor no lo harán. Es el precio de este regalo-asegura el Tengu-_"Del corazón los deseos el fuego mágico realizará, más de tu propio corazón nada te salvará"-_recita el aquellas frases el hombre-ave y desaparece en una nube de humo rojo que apesta horrible. Yo toso y corro a abrir la ventana para que se salga el humo y cuando al fin se disipa, me acerco a la mesa y junto a mi desayuno picoteado veo la cajita de velas de colores y negando con la cabeza las tomo y las guardo en la alacena al lado del polvo de chocolate.

-Vaya hija…sí tenías hambre-dice entrando a la cocina mi abuelo al ver el tiradero de pedazos de hotcake y fresas por todos lados.

-Si bueno…hice algo de kendo desde las cinco, Oji san, si estaba hambrienta. Me debo ir a clases, pero gracias por el regalo-le digo yo y lo abrazo besando su cabeza-te quiero mucho.

-Yo más a ti, pequeña. Omedetoo-me felicita el abuelo.

-Nos vemos a medio día abuelito. Espero mi segundo regalo-le digo yo corriendo hacia afuera.

-¡Prepárate para el mejor fugu de tu vida!-promete él sacándome una sonrisa mientras corro a tomar mi mochila y dirigirme a la escuela.

Luego de un largo día de clases y una excelente comida con mi abuelo, tuve mi clase de kendo para avanzados y entré a darme una ducha, mientras estaba en la tina respondí mensajes de Serena, Ami, Mina y Mako de felicitación por mi cumpleaños, igual había uno de Nicholas, quien desde que había regresado a su casa hace dos años no dejaba de mandarme mensajes de vez en vez; creo que el tiempo le ha demostrado que somos mejor como amigos.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla y mi blusa negra, recogí mi cabello y vi sobre el buró la tarjeta dorada de mi padre y la pluma roja del Tengu. Tomé esta última mirándola con atención. ¿Por qué no había desaparecido como la alucinación y qué hacía en mi habitación? Molesta tomé ambas cosas y las lancé al cajón, después salí hacia el pasillo pensando en que mañana iba a devolverle la tarjeta a mi padre porque si pensaba que me iba a comprar con eso estaba equivocado.

-¡Oji san! Ya salí de la ducha ¿Sabes dónde están mis partituras de…-digo abriendo la puerta corrediza de la sala solo para recibir una enorme descarga de confeti, serpentinas, globos y luces.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS REI CHAN!-me gritan de golpe mis amigas y luego de que se me quita un poco lo aturdida, Serena me jala del brazo hasta dentro de la sala donde todos con ridículos sombreros de colores me abrazan y felicitan.

-¡Pero que pasa aquí! ¡¿No les dejé claro que no quiero festejos?!-les pregunto yo.

-Si claro, Rei cascarrabias, pero no lo creímos, solo fingimos creerlo. Todo mundo adora sus cumpleaños, hasta tú-me dice Mina abrazándome.

-Ustedes son imposibles…-digo yo respondiendo a su abrazo mientras Ami me felicita.

-Vamos, Rei chan, hasta a mí me encantan las fiestas sorpresa, sonríe y déjate querer-me pone Ami un gorro morado en la cabeza y sonrío.

-¡Feliz día Rei chan!-me abraza Unazuki, la hermana de Andrew-bocadillos cortesía del Crown para ti.

-Unazuki…Arigatou. A ti y a Andrew.-le agradezco al rubio que me abraza igual.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Rei chan. No agradezcas, fue un esfuerzo común para hacerte volver a creer en los festejos.

-¡A un lado todos! ¡Feliz día amiga!-me abraza Makoto levantándome en alto.

-¡Si claro pero me vas a ahogar y no habrá cumpleaños el año que viene!-le digo yo hasta que me baja riendo.

-¡Rei chaaaaaaaaaan!-escucho la voz chillona de Serena que se me abraza.

-Serena…gracias por todo-le respondo yo abrazándola.

-¡Feliz día a mi mejor amiga!...Tienes que divertirte mucho porque todos nos organizamos para hacerte sonreír-me dice ella.

-Gracias Odango.

-Feliz cumpleaños Rei-dice una voz tras Serena. Yo le sonrío.

-Gracias Darien-digo y tomo su mano sin abrazo de su parte ni del mío.

-Ya, ya, bastantes felicitaciones, lleven a la festejada a la mesa principal porque iremos por el pastel a la cocina, vamos Mina-jala mi amiga castaña a la rubia y yo las veo cuchichear y luego noto como Mina golpea a Mako en la cabeza mientras van por el pastel.

Mientras ellas llegan abro los regalos que me dieron las chicas: un libro de kendo de Ami chan, una blusa morada de Mako, una jirafa de peluche de Sere y una falda de mezclilla muy corta de Minako con la nota _"Para que ya consigas novio" _ justo todos se están riendo de esa nota cuando ella y Makoto llegan a la sala con un delicioso pastel de chocolate y 18 velas encendidas.

Mis amigos comienzan a cantar el "Happy Birthday" mientras mi amiga castaña deja el pastel delante de mí y al final del canto todos aplauden.

-¡Rei chan sopla las velas!-aplaude emocionada Serena.

-¡NO!-dicen a coro Mako y Mina antes de que sople.

-Sere, recuerda que Rei chan debe pedir un deseo-comenta Minako.

-Muy importante, amiga, pide tu deseo-me anima Makoto; yo rolo los ojos pero sonrío y cierro los ojos. Parece que mis amigas creen lo mismo que ese Tengu entrometido, pero al fin…¿Qué tiene de malo pedir un deseo? Esto es un juego, una superstición, no se hará realidad…

-Listo…deseo pedido-aseguro yo y soplo las velas con fuerza.

-¡Bravo Rei! Las apagaste todas de golpe así que se hará realidad-me dice la hermana de Andrew, Makoto comienza a partir el pastel y ponerlo en platos desechables cuando Minako pone delante de la mesa baja alrededor de la que todos nos sentamos en el suelo, una botella de vodka.

-¿Mina? ¡Eso que es!-se alarma Ami.

-Lo que parece, Ami chan, la alegría de la noche-asegura mi rubia amiga guiñando un ojo.

-¿No estarás pensando que nos la terminemos, ¿Verdad, Mina chan?-pregunta Serena mientras mi amiga sirve el vodka en vasos desechables.

-Pero claro que sí, traje tres botellas…

-¡TRES!-decimos todos a coro y ella ríe.

-Cállense, actúan como ancianitos de asilo y no como gente joven festejando un cumpleaños…pasen esto-dice ella pasando los vasos-brindemos por Rei chan, que su deseo de cumpleaños de haga realidad…¡KAMPAI!

-¡KAMPAI!-brindamos todos levantando los vasos y bebiendo el vodka…el cual tiene un sabor extraño…fuerte…muy fuerte…siento mi cabeza algo mareada; cuando bajo el vaso del cual me bebí todo el contenido, comienzo a ver borroso y a escuchar las voces del festejo lejanas…luego…solo oscuridad…

….0….

Despierto sintiendo que la cabeza me retumba. Tal vez debido a todos esos tragos de Vodka que bebí anoche, Mina debió comprar el más barato que encontró en la licorería porque aun con los ojos cerrados siento que todo me da vueltas.

Abro los ojos lentamente y ellos tardan en acostumbrarse a la luz que lacera mis pupilas, lentamente me doy cuenta de algo…ésta no es mi habitación.

Me revuelvo entre las rojas sábanas de seda para desperezarme pero siento unas manos tirar de mí bajo las sábanas y una voz susurrando en mi oído "_buenos días, Hōbijin"._

Aquella voz me hace saltar de la cama aterrada percatándome de que no estoy sola. Un hombre de alborotada cabellera negra y maliciosos ojos azules me mira con lujuria desde la cama, puedo darme cuenta de que está desnudo y muy tarde me percato de que yo también lo estoy y me enredo en las sábanas escarlata de la cama.

-¡Darien! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto aterrada mientras me envuelvo malamente en la sábana para que él no me vea, pero creo que es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? …¡Yo vivo aquí, Hōbijin y tú también si mal no recuerdo!- Me responde él y se recarga en las almohadas con sus dos manos en la nuca bastante divertido por mi pregunta ¿acaso dije algo gracioso?

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Yo vivir contigo? ¡Jamás! ¡Estás loco! ¡Creí que eras un caballero - Lo reprendo buscando mi ropa por la habitación. Pero para mi mala suerte me doy cuenta de solo hay un vestido negro demasiado ajustado y corto para poder usar de día y unas pantis desgarradas de una esquina, algo me dice que él es el culpable y eso me avergüenza- ¡Ya sé lo que pasó! ¡Te aprovechaste de que estaba ebria anoche!-digo yo lanzándole un cojín que recojo del suelo directo a la cara.

Darien no puede evitar reír divertido con mis palabras. Parece que le causa gracia la molestia que reflejo en mi rostro y sale de la cama ¡totalmente desnudo!

- ¿Yo aprovecharme? querida, no es así como recuerdo que pasaron las cosas- dice él señalando las mordidas y arañazos en su torso. Yo me cubro los ojos apenada. ¿Qué le pasa a Darien?- El Sake te pone muy salvaje, me gusta….-dice y se acerca a mi cara intentando besarme.

- ¡Cúbrete!- Le grito horrorizada y lo empujo del pecho. Él solo se ríe y camina con naturalidad sin nada encima hasta la puerta del baño.

-Reiko, aquí no hay nada que no hayas visto, tocado, arañado o mordido en el último año…tengo pruebas de ello- Dice divertido el pelinegro ante mi presumiéndome las marcas en su torso de las que aparentemente soy culpable- Nada de alcohol para usted en mucho tiempo, Señorita Hino. Me daré una ducha, no tardo. Te invitaré a desayunar a donde tú quieras. Tenemos aún mucho que festejar.

Darien desaparece tras la puerta del baño y yo estoy en shock, sentándome en el borde de la cama froto mis sienes desesperada ¿Qué pasó anoche? Abro el armario buscando algo que ponerme y me encuentro con mis uniformes de la escuela y algunos vestidos también, ordenados como era mi costumbre pero al lado de ropa de hombre ¿qué es todo esto? Me pongo unos Jeans, unas sandalias y una blusa negra ¿por qué estará mi ropa aquí y peor aún la de "ÉL"?

Salgo a la sala del departamento que no es el departamento en el que Darien vivía, es más grande y más lindo, bastante bien decorado, justo como yo lo habría hecho. Me gusta este lugar… ¡Concéntrate, Hino! ¡Primero averigua qué diablos pasa y luego admiras la decoración!

Veo sobre la chimenea algunas fotografías, algunas son de Darien y yo en algunos restaurantes, en Kioto, de vacaciones en Osaka y una más inquietante…¡Nosotros dos con mi padre en los jardines de Villa Hino! luce reciente ¿será un montaje? Creo que Darien se volvió loco.

Busco mi bolso y finalmente lo encuentro junto a unas llaves de auto. No sé lo que está pasando pero debo de salir de aquí inmediatamente y este auto me viene a salvar la vida.

Tomo el elevador y bajo hasta el sótano donde están todos los coches. Con la alarma apunto a todos ellos hasta que uno suena ¡lo encontré! Para mi suerte un Mazda Rx8 en color cereza es al que pertenecen estas llaves. ¡Por fin algo bueno en mi día! ¡Tengo un Mazda!

Subo al coche y decido volver a casa ¡gran Kami, cómo me duele la cabeza! Salgo del edificio a toda velocidad mientras mi celular empieza a sonar la canción de "_everything",_ Es Darien ¿cuándo le puse un tono personalizado al novio de mi amiga? Debió hacerlo él anoche mientras yo dormía, ¡Este chico sí que está enfermo! ¿Cómo puede montar todo esto para aprovecharse de una chica ebria?

De repente el ruido de unas sirenas me hace salir de mis pensamientos y debo detenerme. Me hablan a mí.

- Sus papeles, señorita- Dice serio el tránsito mientras yo busco mi cartera. ¡Demonios! yo no tengo licencia pero encuentro una y se la entrego sin revisarla- Rei Hino, ¿va a algún lado?

- A casa, en el templo Hikawa- Le explico al tránsito mientras me pongo unos lentes de sol ¿por qué el día es tan brillante hoy? Hay demasiada luz.

- Su licencia dice Somerset #17 en Azabú, Señorita Hino- me dice el serio tránsito- Cumpleaños diecisiete de Abril, mmhhmmm supongo que fue una gran celebración la de anoche. La dejaremos pasar por ésta ocasión, será su regalo de cumpleaños. Pero por favor, maneje más despacio.

- Si oficial- Me apeno encogiéndome de hombros y luego abro la guantera buscando los papeles del coche, están a mi nombre y tienen el mismo domicilio "Somerset #17 en Azabú" ¿qué diablos está pasando?

A pesar de que mi teléfono no deja de sonar consigo llegar a Hikawa, pongo alarma, y bajo; algo luce distinto aquí. Subo de prisa buscando a Oji- San pero él no está por ningún lado por más que grito por la explanada y sueno la campana del kami-dana.

-¡Hino- San!- Me llama un hombre al que he visto alguna vez pero que no distingo del todo, es alto bronceado y de cabello cano y tiene una hakama azul con blanco- ¿qué la trae por aquí?

-Busco a mi abuelo- Respondo aun confundida. Los lentes de sol no me ayudan del todo a que los rayos taladren mi cabeza- ¿dónde está él? Es urgente que le hable…

-Hino- San ¿se encuentra bien? – Me cuestiona el hombre ante mí, luce confundido y preocupado.

-Sí, claro que lo estoy. Solo quiero hablar con mi abuelo ¿dónde se encuentra?- cuestiono mientras sigo avanzando, el hombre me cierra el paso amablemente pero yo lo ignoro y entro al edificio notando que todo luce distinto.

-Hino- San ¿de verdad no lo recuerda? Su abuelo salió de viaje hace meses, estará un buen tiempo fuera de Tokio dando unas conferencias sobre meditación Zen.

-No…Eso es imposible ¿cómo podría Oji- San irse y dejarme sola tanto tiempo? Sus viajes siempre son cortos-digo yo dudosa y veo al hombre encargado mirarme con cara de signo de interrogación-lo siento…Usted es…

-Higashino san…¿Ya no recuerda mi nombre?

-Claro…Higashino san…iré a mi habitación a descansar un poco. Ha sido una mañana terrible- Le digo a aquel hombre mientras camino al pasillo donde están las habitaciones, abro la puerta de mi habitación pero solo encuentro un montón de cajas de cartón en él.- Pero qué….

-Hino- San ¿le ocurre algo? ¿Se siente mal?-pregunta el nuevo sacerdote tras de mí.

-¡¿Qué hacen todas estas cajas aquí?!-

-Hino san, desde hace meses que usted no vive aquí ¿no lo recuerda? Por eso dimos a su habitación otro uso, como bodega de suministros…

-¡¿Qué?!- Esto es demasiado…¡MI CUARTO BODEGA DE SUMINISTROS! Molesta abro las cajas mirando las varas de incienso y las velas en ellas encima del armazón de mi cama sin colchón y mis muebles.

-Pero si tiene algún problema o si desea descansar podría arreglarle otra de las habitaciones o puede tomar la mía. Luce pálida ¿desea que llame a alguien, a su padre, al joven Darien?-¡por todos los Onis! Claro que no, a ese par sería a los últimos que llamaría en mi vida.

-No, no, no. Estoy bien. Debo irme- consigo balbucear aun confundida por todo lo que pasa, lo último que necesito es que Otou San o Darien se metan en esto.

Pero Hino- San…

-Nos vemos luego…Higa…Higa lo que sea-me despido corriendo por el pasillo. Salgo de prisa sin quedarme a escuchar lo que aquel hombre tiene que decirme. Creo que estoy por volverme loca y subo al auto ¿a dónde debo ir? Mi estómago comienza a reclamar alimento y debo buscar algún sitio donde comprar algo de comer e igual pensar, pensar y ver cómo voy a resolver esto.

Mi teléfono no deja de sonar, todas las llamadas son de Darien. Darien… ¿cómo voy a explicarle a Serena lo que pasó anoche? ¿Debo explicarlo? ¡Claro que debo! Gran Kami, tengo demasiadas cosas que pensar.

Manejo hasta Midtown, tal vez algún panecillo y un buen café de _Dean & Deluca_ me ayuden a pensar qué debo hacer. Estaciono el auto y bajo poniendo las alarmas; al menos espero que en esta locura los lugares de Tokio sigan donde mismo. Mientras subo las escaleras voy pensando a quien recurrir para que ponga un poco de orden en mi cabeza y claro que pienso en las chicas. Tomo el móvil y busco en mis contactos, marco el número de Serena pero me manda directo al buzón, ha cambiado el número. Qué extraño…intentaré con las demás.

Cuando llego a la puerta de _Dean & Deluca_ y entro, a la vez que busco el número de las demás chicas, me acerco al mostrador a pedir, cuando choco con alguien y antes de pedir disculpas, me encuentro con Ami y Mina ¡por fin dos caras conocidas! y las saludo sonriente.

-¡Mina, Ami, Benditos sean los Kamis! – digo abrazándolas con fuerza aliviada de ver que al menos mis amigas siguen en esta extraña realidad -¡No saben cuánto deseaba encontrar a alguien conocido que me ayude y me explique qué demonios está pasando! Amigas…necesito un café cargado y una buena charla con…

-¿Amigas?-me empuja Minako con su mano en su pecho apartándome del abrazo y mirándome con evidente molestia. Yo asustada no sé ni que pensar y miro a Ami que solo baja la vista y antes de que pregunte qué pasa, la rubia me empuja abofeteándome con fuerza en la mejilla, no la vi venir.

-¡Eres una cínica, Rei Hino! ¿Qué te pasa?- Enfurecida me reclama rubia- ¿cómo te atreves a saludarnos o llamarnos "AMIGAS" luego de lo que pasó?-espeta Minako. Yo froto mi mejilla y miro como algunas personas de la cafetería nos miran y cuchichean.

-¿Lo que pasó? ¿De qué hablas, Minako?- esto se estaba poniendo peor…¿Acaso tengo lagunas mentales? Al parecer sí porque mi amiga me pone la peor de sus caras ¿sabrá lo de anoche?

-¿Qué de qué hablo? ¿De repente tienes Amnesia, Hino? ¡Pues yo no! ¿Crees que se puede olvidar tan fácil lo que hiciste, Rei?- Creo que ese Vodka debió estar bastante adulterado ¿de qué me estará hablando Mina?

-¿Lo que hice? No te entiendo- Esto debe ser un sueño, un muy muy mal sueño. No vuelvo a tomar en mi vida.

-¿Te parece poco atentar contra el futuro, contra el destino?- Escupe furiosa la rubia ante mí- ¡No puedo creer que te atrevas a saludarnos luego de enredarte con el novio de la que decías era tu mejor amiga! -De acuerdo, es oficial: Estoy en Shock-Yo siempre sospeché que entre ustedes había algo. Pero jamás creí que te atrevieras a tanto, mira que Mudarte con él. No tiene nombre…no te importó el dolor de Serena ni que por tu culpa…¡Si por tu culpa!-me vuelve a empujar Minako con lágrimas en sus ojos y yo caigo en una silla de la cafetería-¡por tu culpa Serena se tuviera que ir lejos!

-Mina ya basta- Le pide Ami que está evidentemente apenada y se interpone entre nosotros. Veo a mi amiga rubia limpiar sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-Hazme un favor, Hino. No vuelvas a hablarme en lo que te quede de vida, porque si te acercas de nuevo, lo que te hice será una caricia. Vámonos Ami-jala Minako a la peliazul que me mira con desconcierto mientras las dos desaparecen entre la gente.

Y así, sin más ni más, me quedo sentada sola en la silla de _Dean & Deluca_ con todas las personas mirándome como si fuera un animal extraño, milagrosamente mi apetito ha desaparecido, pero me siento terriblemente mal…¿Qué era todo aquello? Un sueño estaba segura que no, porque la bofetada de Minako me seguía ardiendo en la mejilla. Si no era un sueño entonces…¿Una broma de Televisión de esas que te hacen pensar que algo pasa cuando no es cierto?

Mi celular vuelve a sonar nuevamente y eso me pone de pésimo humor, lo contesto sin mirar la pantalla.

-¡Dejen de molestarme, tengo suficientes problemas ya!- grito desesperada, un leve silencio del otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Reiko?-_ me dice la voz.

-¿Otou- San?- ¡Rayos! Quien menos quería oír en este momento…

_-¿Está todo bien?-_me pregunta mi padre.

-Sí, si….Todo bien. Alguien ha estado haciendo llamadas al número equivocado toda la mañana- Le contesto inventando la mentira mientras sale de mis labios y me levanto de la silla saliendo de la cafetería.

_-Ten cuidado con eso, hija, puede ser peligroso_- pide con una voz dulce que no le he escuchado en años- _Solo te hablo para recordarte de nuestra cita para almorzar. Los espero a Darien y a ti en Villa Hino. Ayer ese muchacho monopolizó tu cumpleaños pero hoy los espero a ambos para darte tu regalo, sean puntuales_-Éste hombre suena como mi padre…pero dudo que sea él, es demasiado amable….cariñoso…¿Almorzar con él? ¿Regalos en persona?- _Pequeña…¿me escuchas?_

-Si…-¿dijo PEQUEÑA? Es oficial, estoy en una broma de TV. ¿Takashi Hino diciéndome sobrenombres cariñosos?

_-Bien. Por cierto, me encontré con un amigo en la reunión del partido y charlando me dijo que será tu profesor el próximo otoño que vayas a Meiji. Me dejó unos folletos promocionales de la Licenciatura en Ciencias Políticas, tal vez sería bueno que los leyeras y lo conocieras después…organizaremos algo_- ¡¿qué yo haré qué?! ¡POR TODOS LOS ONIS DE OKINAWA!-Escucha, pequeña, tengo que colgar. Pero los veré más tarde. Te quiero, hija.

-Sa…Sayounara…-balbuceo yo y le cuelgo primero llegando a la calle y deteniéndome de espaldas sobre mi auto.

Creo que en definitiva estoy en una dimensión desconocida y de repente ya no estoy de humor para pasear por Midtown ni para comer nada. No sé a qué venga todo esto, pero esta realidad no me gusta: Traicioné a mi mejor amiga, las demás me odian, no está Oji San y al parecer termino haciendo lo que Otou San quiere.

Vuelvo a subir a mi coche y manejo sin rumbo hasta que termino sin pensarlo en un edificio que conozco de sobra, ¿aun podré contar con esa persona?

Llego al departamento que conozco de sobra y toco el timbre, no hay respuesta pero luego de unos momentos y justo cuando me estaba retirando ya, un rubio de ojos verdes abre la puerta sonriente.-

-Rei Chan ¡bienvenida!- Me saluda Andrew invitándome a pasar, trae la camisa desabotonada y la de resaque debajo, un maletín en la mano derecha y su almuerzo en la izquierda- Pasa, pasa. Makoto está en la cocina y yo tengo que irme, pero nos veremos luego ¿qué tal su cena anoche? No tienes idea de todo lo que tuvo que hacer Darien para conseguir esas reservaciones en el Hamadaya…

Andrew nota mi seriedad y solo sale del departamento argumentando que es tarde. Camino hasta la cocina donde encuentro a mi amiga aun ataviada en su bata de cama mientras sirve un par de tazas de café, se nota que es sábado porque de otra forma Makoto a esas horas no estaría en dicha facha sino en clases.

-Cargado y sin azúcar…por tu cara veo que lo necesitas- Dice mi siempre burlona amiga Makoto, yo tomo la taza mirándola desconfiada, espero el ataque como de las otras, pero no llega. Al parecer a ella no la hice enojar, eso me relaja mucho.- ¿estás bien? Luces extraña hoy ¿cómo te fue anoche en la cena con Darien?

Ella da en el clavo y yo apoyo los codos en la barra de la cocina para cubrir mi rostro. Mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas.

-Todo está de cabeza, Mako chan- articulo con dificultad.

-¡WOW! ya veo por qué- Se divierte ella tomando mi mano izquierda de la que no me había percatado porta un anillo de compromiso- Ahora entiendo por qué saliste corriendo de tu departamento en la mañana. ¡Te lo propuso y te espantaste! ¡Rei Baka! debiste venir a contarme, soy tu mejor amiga. Oye…no te culpo por asustarte pero pobre chico, lo dejaste muy preocupado con tu huida.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- me confundo. Ella toma su móvil de su bata y me muestra todas las llamadas de Darien.

-Hay un pelinegro desesperado buscándote por todo Tokio. Dijo algo sobre Sake, mordidas y que habías salido corriendo del departamento, se escuchaba bastante preocupado por ti. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a Hikawa a buscar a Oji San, pero no estaba.

-Rei…Tu abuelo salió de viaje hace meses, casi desde que Darien y tú se mudaron juntos. Imagino que ahora que estaba solo ahí no tenía por qué quedarse en Hikawa, siempre le gustó viajar y más ahora que sabe que te deja en buenas manos y él se dedica a dar sus seminarios Zen.

-Si…claro- la apoyo sin estar del todo de acuerdo. Makoto me sirve un par de muffins y me analiza cual científico a insecto mientras los como con apetito.

-A ti te pasa algo…No eres la misma Rei de siempre.

-Mako Chan, creo que me estoy volviendo loca- Le confieso preocupada. Ella debe de poder entenderme, es mi amiga-Ayer mi vida era…tranquila. Vivía en Hikawa con Oji San, tenía a mis amigas conmigo, iba a la preparatoria y me llevaba mal con papá, y hoy me desperté y todo es diferente: Vivo con el novio de mi mejor amiga, Otou san es extrañamente amable conmigo, Oji San me ha dejado, ya no vivo en Hikawa, Mina y Amy me odian, Serena no me contesta el teléfono ¡y cómo lo haría luego de lo que le hice! Mako dime…Si ayer estábamos en Hikawa celebrando mi cumpleaños 18 todos juntos…¿Cómo amanecí en un departamento desnuda con él?

-Ahh….así que se trata de eso…Remordimiento.

-Sí, sí, Mako chan. Remordimiento ¿cómo pude ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Serena…?

-¿Hacerle qué? ¿Permitirte ser feliz?- termina la frase mi alta amiga- Por favor, Rei. No es para tanto.

-¿Cómo no es para tanto, Mako chan? No me reconozco… esta no soy yo y esta no es mi vida.

-Pues a mí me alegra que hubieras tomado la decisión de hacerle caso a tu corazón. Además, Serena no la pasa nada mal, me contó por chat que en la escuela de Artes en Grecia conoció a un chico muy guapo con el que está saliendo. Yo la escuché animada y feliz, además no es el fin del mundo, Rei, la vida sigue y la gente toma decisiones. A pesar de que ahora parece que no lo recuerdas tú tomaste una hace unos meses.

-No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, Mako…en verdad esta mañana fue como si despertara y ¡BOMM! Mi realidad era otra. Sé que resulta increíble, pero es así Mako, es como si de pronto los últimos meses de mi vida no hubieran existido…no sé si deba estar aquí en esta realidad ahora-me quejo bebiendo el café. Makoto me mira.

-¿Estás estresada por los finales y por la propuesta de Darien, no?-le pregunta, yo rolo los ojos-Si sí, eso es, típico caso de bloqueo mental por exceso de presión.

-¡No tengo nada de eso Makoto Kino! ¿Y cuándo te volviste psicóloga?-inquiero yo. Ella sonríe.

-Contigo y tus problemas emocionales, es más que si tuviera título-me responde y acabo por reír por primera vez en ese caótico día junto con mi amiga.

-Mako…de verdad…me estoy cuestionando tantas cosas ahora…

-No deberías, anda, vete de aquí. Dejaste a un preocupado chico semidesnudo en tu departamento esperándote. Esa es una buena forma de quitarse la culpa y el stress, y evitar los resfriados, y prevenir la caries y…

-Ya entendí, ya entendí-le respondo yo a mi amiga.

-Anda, vuelve a tu departamento.

-No quiero. Mejor me quedaré aquí, donde todos usamos ropa.

-Vuelve a ese departamento o me las arreglaré para volver a encerrarlos en mi armario para que arreglen sus diferencias como lo hice hace un año.

-No entiendo, ¿de qué me habla Makoto? ¿Qué tu hiciste qué?

-¿Qué, pensabas que había sido un accidente que él y tú se quedaran encerrados en mi armario "del que no encontraba la llave" por un día entero luego de que te propuso vivir juntos?

- Increíble… ¿tú fuiste capaz?-inquiero yo.

-Y lo volvería a hacer. Era una intervención necesaria. La más afortunada debo decir- Me dice orgullosa la muy cínica.- Ahora mueve tu trasero fuera de mi departamento, Hino.

-Tienes mucho que explicar, Makoto Kino- La amenazo mientras me pongo de pie.

-Lo haré, pero tenemos tiempo para eso. Anda, date prisa. Todavía tienen el almuerzo con tu padre en villa Hino.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Tal vez porque me lo dijiste la semana pasada, Rei Amesia Crónica?

-Claro, lo olvidé. Será mejor que me vaya- digo yo poniéndome de pie y tomando mi bolso junto con el muffin que quedaba; mi amiga camina conmigo a la puerta y me abre, pero antes de irme me giro y la abrazo- Mako… Arigatou por no darme la espalda…independientemente de las malas decisiones que tomé hoy-digo yo.

-¿También sentimental? Qué extraña estás amiga-me dice Mako besando mi mejilla-Anda ya.

-Sayounara Mako- me despido yo y salgo del departamento de Makoto haciendo una nota mental "jamás entrar a su armario" puede ser una trampa, aunque no me sorprende. Ese es el estilo de Makoto Kino en todas las dimensiones desconocidas de este universo paralelo.

Conduzco de regreso por las calles de Tokio, aun sin asimilar todo lo que pasó. Esto era muy extraño, demasiado, necesito algo de tiempo aun para pensar pero definitivo no podré hacerlo de vuelta en el apartamento donde Darien creía que yo era su mujer…o lo que sea…tengo que ir a otro lugar para poner en orden mis ideas y saber qué hacer.

Así pensando, conduzco al lugar luego de Hikawa en que podía sentir algo de paz, y estaciono el auto en la orilla del parque Jyuuban. Bajo de este y camino entre sus senderos. Es temprano, no pasa de las 10 de la mañana, y mientras llego a mi destino voy recordando, ya con los nervios más tranquilos, lo que pasó la noche anterior a mi despertar en esta realidad…Era mi cumpleaños, no lo iba a festejar, me hicieron la fiesta sorpresa y…

-¡EL MALDITO TENGU!-grito yo en medio de la fuente del parque a todo pulmón logrando que se espanten las palomas y una señora que iba con una carreola y su bebé me mire con ojos de molestia.

Yo me doy cuenta de lo que dije y me disculpo con la señora, corriendo después hacia la colina al lado del cerezo que da al lago. Llegando allí me recargo en el tronco del árbol respirando con dificultad por la carrera.

-Eso fue…eso fue…ese pajarraco del demonio me dio las velas que harían realidad un deseo, creí que era alucinación y las guardé en la alacena sin hacerle caso…¿Entonces cómo?-dudo yo.

-Tu amiga castaña olvidó las velas para el pastel de chocolate, entonces la rubia la golpeó en la cabeza por olvidadiza, buscaron en la alacena y ¡MILAGRO! Encontraron el regalo de cumpleaños de mi Señor-dice una vocecilla odiosa arriba de mi cabeza. Levanto la vista y miro al detestable y enano personaje que está subido en una de las ramas con sus patas de ave engarzadas del tronco y sus alas extendidas.

-¡TU! ¡TU! ¡Hiro-embustero! ¡Baja de allí ahora mismo y pon tu pico mentiroso delante de mí!-le grito yo molesta y veo al hombrecillo pájaro saltar de la rama hasta llegar abajo.

-Te recuerdo, Reiko, que mi nombre es Hiromatsu-me dice este.

-¡No me importa tu nombre sino que arregles esta locura y me regreses a mi realidad!-le exijo yo amenazante.

-MMM…no creo, Reiko. Verás, el regalo del Señor Susanoo es por algo específico, y mientras no averigües para qué es que él te lo envió, seguirás en esta realidad; como te lo dije, solo tú eres consciente de ella, los demás no-explica el animalejo. Yo molesta y abatida me dejo caer de rodillas en el pasto.

-¿Así que me debo quedar aquí?-le digo abatida y el Tengu asiente.

-Si no descubres por qué es que mi señor que es tu Kami protector te regaló esto, no podré decirte lo que te debo decir, eso es, la clave para volver-asegura el enano personaje rojo-¡Pero quita esa cara Reiko! Para ser alguien que ha cumplido de la noche a la mañana sus sueños, no luces muy feliz-comenta el pajarraco rojo y se sienta a mi lado en el césped parque.

-No seas ridículo. ¿Cómo se supone que sea feliz si todo mi mundo se puso al revés? No puede ser posible que esta sea la realidad de mis deseos, con mis amigas odiándome, sin mi abuelo y viviendo con culpa porque mi mejor amiga se fue de Tokio por mi egoísmo-le digo yo abrazando mis rodillas.

-Reiko, mi Señor Susanoo no Mikoto no se equivoca. Él no te cumpliría un deseo que no saliera del fondo de tu corazón, los regalos no se cuestionan, ni se rechazan, solo se aceptan. Todo lo que sucede ahora, es un regalo divino, Reiko, y te ayudará a crecer, aprender y evolucionar. Siente, acepta, fluye y confía -comenta el Tengu. Yo lo miro.

-¿Quieres decir que esto…todo esto…es lo que yo deseaba en mi corazón? ¿El deseo que pedí cuando apague las velas?-le pregunto yo al hombrecillo-ave. Este asiente.

-Recuerda que el ZEN nos enseña que tu vida puede brillar como una preciosa joya si tú se lo permites, la vida pasa a través nuestra sin darnos cuenta de lo maravillosa que es, deshazte de los pensamientos superfluos y deja que la vida fluya de manera ordinaria, deja que las cosas se sucedan por sí mismas y deja que tu ZEN responda a tus dudas, como el eco responde al sonido-escucho las palabras del Tengu y cierro los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-¡NO, NO, NO y NO! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!-grito yo.

- Hōbijin, si no quieres casarte comprendo, disculpa su fui precipitado, yo lo único que quiero es que estés feliz, casados o no te amo igual-dice una voz a mis espaldas y levanto la vista mirando parado en el tronco del árbol al joven de ojos azules.

-Darien…¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto yo. El se sienta a mi lado en el pasto, debajo del árbol de cerezos.

-Conozco demasiado a mi novia como para no saber que si no está en Hikawa o con los Furuhata, está en nuestra colina-dice él y yo me sonrojo cuando lo escucho decir "Nuestra Colina"…en mi otra realidad yo le decía así pero nunca se lo confesé-Reiko…linda, discúlpame si me precipité con el anillo-dice Darien tomando mi mano entre las suyas-sé que acordamos esperar a que yo termine la especialidad y tú la carrera, pero son muchos años y por alguna razón me vuelvo impulsivo contigo…logras que haga cosas que jamás pensé hacer-dice él y acaricia mi mejilla.

-Darien…escucha…-digo yo mirándolo a los ojos-no hui por el anillo yo…no fue por ti ni por la propuesta-le aclaro yo y veo que sus ojos preocupados y abatidos cambian por unos ojos brillantes y tomando mis mejillas besa mis labios por encima para después abrazarme con fuerza. Yo lo dejo hacerlo tratando de no parecer demasiado turbada por esos detalles de…¡Darien!...

-Qué bueno que no fue por eso, no me perdonaría haberte asustado, menos cuando ayer estabas tan feliz y me dejaste muy claro de múltiples formas que si aceptabas-dice él y de nuevo, aunque no recuerdo nada, me sonrojo y me separo del abrazo.

-Escucha…sé que lo que te voy a pedir te parecerá loco, inverosímil, imposible y raro…

-¿Y cuando algo que tiene que ver con Rei Hino no lo es?-me dice el sonriente jugando con mi cabello en sus dedos, de una forma que admito no me deja concentrarme provocando un hormigueo por toda mi piel- Hōbijin…eso es algo de las muchas cosas por las que te amo, por cómo haces mi vida cada instante, llena de pasión, de fuerza, de cosas inesperadas, de intensidad-dice él y se va acercando a mi rostro mientras su mano se enreda en el cabello de mi nuca.

Yo siento mi cuerpo sacudido por una descarga eléctrica y debo poner mis manos en su pecho y ladear mi rostro para que no me bese.

-Darien…escúchame primero…¿Si? Es muy importante-le digo yo casi sin voz-déjame hablar contigo y después…después…-yo misma no encuentro qué diablos decirle, pero para mi fortuna él sonríe y se separa de mi tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-Dime lo que sea, Rei, te aseguro que nadie en el universo te escuchará, creerá y ayudará como yo-me responde con vehemencia que me conmueve mucho y no me queda duda con ese gesto suave de frotar mis manos con su pulgar y el brillo en sus ojos que en esta dimensión extraña, Darien Chiba estaba enamorado de mí con toda su alma…y descubrirlo me llenaba de sentimientos extraños.

-Escucha, piensa por un momento que…algo inexplicable hizo que de repente esta mañana se me olvidara todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses, digamos que un pájaro Tengu se le apareció y de la nada me concedió la realización de los deseos que en mi otra vida nunca obtuve y de repente desperté esta mañana en tu cama sin acordarme de nada…-digo yo con cautela y él sonríe.

-¿Qué es lo que no recuerdas?-me pregunta Darien.

-No recuerdo para nada como nos enamoramos, por qué vivimos juntos, cuando pasó ni el problema con Serena…-digo yo con cautela mirando las pupilas azules del hombre frente a mí esperando ver en ellas la sombra de alguna duda, miedo o al menos remordimiento que a mí me carcomía, pero nada, sus ojos siguen igual de tranquilos-Entonces…si yo no recuerdo nada…¿Me podrías hacer una especie de crónica o resumen de lo que ha pasado desde que tú y yo…desde que nosotros…-no encuentro la palabra adecuada y siento las mejillas rojas ganándome una risa demasiado alegre de Darien-¡Oye! ¡No te burles!-lo golpeo yo en el brazo.

-Vaya, vaya, Rei. Olvidas todo nuestro pasado menos los golpes…lo cual por cierto adoro-me dice el con una sonrisa radiante que solo logra que me sonroje más.

-Ya…deja eso...No es broma, Darien, en verdad no recuerdo nada y necesito, de verdad necesito, que alguien me recuerde los detalles de lo que no tengo en la mente. Minako y Ami me odian, Serena no está en el país y Mako cree que solo tengo estrés por el compromiso-enumero yo-Mi abuelo no está y Otou san es tan amable que asusta así que solo me quedas tú-digo yo.

-No tienes idea de lo bien que suena eso, Hōbijin -me dice él y se inclina hacia mí besándome de una forma tan intensa y posesiva que confieso me cuesta mucho apartarme, y en un punto casi cedo…pero…¡Esta realidad no era mi realidad!

-¡Darien! Esto es muy serio, deja de…coquetear conmigo-apenada insisto yo y lo separo.

-Eso es casi imposible, pero si quieres, intentaré-asegura el pelinegro.

-Arigatou. Ahora…¿Me puedes contar cómo comenzamos a estar juntos? Quiero saber qué pasó con Serena, como te acepté, cuando, con qué circunstancias, que pasó después, cómo lo tomaron los que nos conocen, cómo decidí vivir contigo sin casarnos, por qué el abuelo y Otou san están de acuerdo e incluso mi padre te invita a almorzar-lanzo yo todas esas preguntas.

-Son muchas preguntas que responder para refrescar tu memoria, Reiko, y yo conozco métodos mejores y más efectivos-me dice él sonriendo con travesura.

-Darien…no de nuevo. Primero las respuestas-apremio yo alzando una ceja.

-Está bien, Hobijín, si eso quieres, primero las respuestas y después los besos-asegura el sonriéndome-¿Cuál era la primera?

-Que me cuentes como comenzamos a estar juntos.

-Bueno, es la primera y no es fácil de responder…pero intentaré…-asegura Darien aclarando su garganta mientras yo lo miro con mis ojos ansiosos y muy abiertos; en lo que me diga puede estar la clave para volver a mi realidad, a mi mundo y deshacer esta locura…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**LEONOR DE EBOLI: Bueno, hacía mucho que no escribía fic en cooperación pero el cumple de Rei lo amerita y ya que esta amiga mía está tan loca como yo, entre una charla y otra salió la idea y tuve que romper mis miedos a escribir con alguien; lo que comenzó como simple ayuda editorial se volvió colaboración completa y aquí está. Agradezco a Maga las charlas y comentarios para redondear la idea, la paciencia y su imaginación porque eso hizo de este cumple de nuestra sailor favorita algo muy divertido. ¡FELIX CUMPLE REI Y FELIZ CELEBRACIÓN DEL FÉNIX CLAN QUE INICIA HOY Y ACABA MAÑANA! Espero sea del agrado de todos y se diviertan con el mini fic tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo. Y ya saben **_**"Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello" **_**(gracias Maga por estar tan loquis como yo y ser excelente miembro del Fénix clan…¡LARGA VIDA A MARS!).**

**Vientoaguamarina:Bueno, yo no puedo decir que hace mucho no escribía un fic en cooperacíon por que como ven en mi negro y corto historial, siempre he escrito mis historias solita, aunque debo de decir que trabajar con mi querida amiga LEONOR DE EBOLI ha sido una experiencia increíble que he disfrutado como nunca y espero que quede plasmado en nuestra historia. Generalmente escribir ya es bastante divertido ya que lo hacemos con el corazón, pero escribir con una compinche es una gran aventura que en ningún momento se siente como trabajo. Inicialmente pretendíamos hacer un "oneshot" pero tratandose de Rei y de nuestras dos mentes juntas me dió la espina de que no quedaría como una historia corta, cuando acordamos ya llevabamos bastante y hubo que dividir en dos partes esta historia de cumpleaños para nuestra Sailor favorita. Espero que disfruten leyendo, Nos vemos mañana :D**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños a Rei Hino! ¿qué le regalaremos, chicas? **

**¡Nos vemos mañana!**


	2. Deseo de Cumpleaños, segunda parte

**Deseo de Cumpleaños**

**PARTE 2**

"_La vida no está hecha de deseos y sí de los actos de cada uno"_

_**Paulo Coelho**_

_**ADVERTENCIA DE LA ADVERTENCIA (nótese que está en negritas):**_

_**Para quienes no se han dado cuenta a estas alturas, La historia NO ES UN FIC SERENA/DARIEN y contiene escenas candentes que pueden herir susceptibilidades. Para quienes ya saben cómo nos las gastamos…bienvenidas a la clasificación "M" (Lemon incluído)**_

Los rayos del intenso sol de la mañana alumbran la colina del parque y yo sigo en silencio, con mis ojos fijos en el hombre delante de mí que se recarga en el tronco del cerezo y abre sus brazos sonriéndome en una invitación que de nuevo me sonroja, niega con la cabeza.

-Ven aquí, Reiko, o no te contaré nada-me dice el con seriedad.

-¡Desde cuando tú das las órdenes!-le espeto yo, él sonríe y con que me lo espere me toma de los brazos y me jala hacia su pecho abrazándome en esa posición, los dos sentados en la hierba, yo solo cierro los ojos y curiosamente ya no me siento incómoda y abro los ojos mirándolo-¿Ahora me contarás?-le pregunto con calma.

Darien calla por un segundo intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos y empieza a hablar.

-Cuando vencimos a nuestro último enemigo, Sailor Galaxia, y tras estar tan cerca de la muerte me di cuenta de que para mí solo había una mujer en mi mente y en mi corazón: Tú.

-¡Pero Serena es tu destino! ¡Tú la amas! El pasado y el presente están escritos de esa manera-le digo yo el argumento que en mi mente siempre me repetía. Él negó con la cabeza y me sonrío de una forma que llegó directo hasta mi corazón.

-Mi amor por ti es más fuerte que cualquier destino, Rei. ¿De qué servía seguirme engañando cuando en mis sueños la única que estaba siempre presente eras tú?-Esas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara y que un estremecimiento me recorriera entera ¿por qué me hace sentir así? Claro que se la respuesta…pero no la diré-Quizá mi yo del pasado amaba mucho a la princesa de la Luna, cuando recordé todo y supe del futuro yo mismo me convencí que era mi camino, comencé mi relación con Serena y me dije mil veces que eso era amor…

-¿Y no era así?-le digo yo. El niega con la cabeza.

-Me di cuenta de que mi vida pasada no tenía que ser necesariamente la norma de la presente o futura. Al volver de la muerte y retomar mi vida, la vida que siempre quise, mi carrera, mi realización personal… de pronto me pregunté si acaso quería una vida presente y futura con la mujer que estaba a mi lado a quien solo le interesaba casarse e idolatrarme como su única meta en la vida, y me respondí que no.

-Darien…Serena y tú se amaban, su amor superó tantas cosas…ahora que te escucho comprendo que quizá tu no sentías lo mismo pero ella te amaba…¿Cómo pudiste terminar con eso?

-Antes de confesarte mis sentimientos fui sincero con Serena. Le dije que no podía seguir a su lado cuando no me sentía cómodo con lo que teníamos juntos. Le dije sinceramente que si me asfixiaban sus atenciones era porque ya no era amor…

-¡Darien! ¿Cómo fuiste tan insensible? Me imagino cómo lo tomó ella…si cuando pensaba que estabas en Estados Unidos casi muere de dolor…-digo yo recordando lo que le pasó.

-Eso la ayudó a madurar, a entender que si yo no estaba a su lado no era el fin del mundo. Retomamos la relación luego de que los Three Lights y su princesa volvieron a su planeta, pero de alguna manera ella y yo éramos diferentes, la miraba interactuar conmigo y la escuchaba hablar, contarme sus cosas sus planes a futuro que se reducían a casarse conmigo; definitivo no era con quien quería compartir mi vida, Serena es maravillosa una gran chica alegre y espontánea y quizá podía amarla, convencido de que era mi realidad pero…el amor que te apasiona, te hace vivir, vibrar, que te enciende la sangre y te vuelve un hombre diferente, ese tipo de amor jamás lo tendría por ella…-yo lo escucho en silencio recordando todo el proceso que pasó mi amiga en el tiempo que Darien estuvo fuera.

-¿Así que de pronto estuviste muy seguro de amarme a mí, así, de la nada?-le digo yo algo ofendida.

-Claro que no fue de la nada, Hōbijin. Siempre fuiste la mejor amiga de Serena, te seguí conociendo y tratando todo ese tiempo, observándote de lejos, primero con cierto remordimiento por ni siquiera haber terminado como debía ser y luego con respeto, porque siempre me lo inspiraste, respeto y admiración por la mujer que eras…me dio mucha alegría el día que en una reunión en el Crown dijiste que ese ayudante desaliñado, Nicholas, se iba de Hikawa, y más cuando las demás te hicieron confesar que en efecto el chico se te declaró y tú no le pudiste corresponder. Tanta felicidad por que la mejor amiga de mi novia mandara al diablo a su pretendiente no era normal-me dice el sonriente tocando mi nariz con su dedo índice y yo sonrío sin poder evitar el golpeteo de mi corazón al oírlo decir eso.

-¿De verdad sentiste eso?-inquiero yo, porque en el fondo estaba feliz de escucharlo. El asiente y me abraza con más fuerza.

-Sé que todo mundo esperaba que luego de esa batalla Serena y yo nos casáramos, una parte de mí antes de irme quizá también…pero al regresar todo fue muy distinto, simplemente no podía pensar en una vida al lado de una chica como ella, no era lo que deseaba; entré en cuentas conmigo mismo y con mis sentimientos, se lo dije a Andrew y confesarlo me ayudó a ordenar mi mente y tomar decisiones. Tardé varios meses dando largas a Serena para la boda, hasta que me decidí a hablar, pensando que era mejor acabar todo que dejar que siguiera sin amarla suficiente. Eso y además el hecho de haber escuchado a Makoto proponerte varias citas con conocidos o escucharte hablando con Ami de viajar a Irlanda a estudiar una especialidad en Teología Asiática, me decidieron. Hablé con Serena y le dije que no nos podíamos casar porque no la amaba lo bastante para eso. La lastimé y me dolió pero era una decisión tomada y yo tenía muy claros mis sentimientos- me responde enredando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y clavando sus ojos en mí, ¡gran Kami! Qué difícil es seguir esta conversación.

-¿Y después?- sigo interrogándolo sacando fuerzas de no sé qué lugar de mi interior.

-No celebraste tu cumpleaños por estar a su lado consolándola junto con las demás chicas. Al día siguiente de tu cumpleaños fui a buscarte a Hikawa…

_Flashback_

_La sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa no había pasado la mejor de las noches, había llegado muy de madrugada al templo luego de pasar su cumpleaños consolando a Serena tras la ruptura con el amor de su vida. Se había quedado dormida cerca de las cinco de la mañana._

_-Rei chan, Despierta- interrumpió su sueño una muchacha de cabellos castaños mientras abría de par en par las puertas de su habitación dejando entrar de lleno la luz del sol en la habitación de la sacerdotisa- Rei baka ¡despierta!_

_-Makoto, déjame dormir.- gruñe entre sueños la pelinegra_

_-No, no, no. ¡Levántate!- insiste la alta tirando del brazo de su amiga hasta que cae de la cama y de mala gana y con el cabello revuelto se ve forzada a abrir los ojos_

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes esperar? Apenas son las ocho…_

_-No, no puede esperar- dice sonriente la de ojos verdes- "esto no puede esperar"_

_-¿Qué?-inquiere la soñolienta pelinegra de cabello alborotado. _

_-¡Tu regalo de cumpleaños! _

_-Ya me diste un regalo de cumpleaños ¿olvidas el pastel que me diste ayer por la mañana? Aún tengo algo en el refrigerador_

_-¡Bah! eso no es regalo. ¡Éste sí!- dice Makoto mientras entrega una caja de cartón con un enorme moño rojo a su amiga- ¡ábrelo!_

_Rei aun cuando no sabía del todo si se encontraba dormida o despierta sacó una prenda negra de la caja._

_-¿Una blusa?-pregunta Rei levantándose de la cama. _

_-¡Un vestido!- aclara la castaña- Anda, pruébatelo-lo desdobla la joven de coleta empujando a su amiga al biombo mientras esculca entre los cajones de Rei para asaltar su bodega secreta de chocolates._

_-Mako-chan. En serio te lo agradezco, pero éste es un vestido de fiesta ¿yo para qué necesito un vestido como este? No soy de las que hacen vida nocturna y ya lo sabes…_

_-Lo necesitas para tu cita-le dice la castaña._

_-¡Mi cita!- se sorprende la pelinegra saliendo de detrás del biombo de su habitación con un vestido corto y entallado en color negro.- ¿cuál cita?_

_-La que tenemos hoy. El primo de Andrew viene de visita desde Kanazawa y le prometí que le presentaría a la más linda de mis amigas para salir a divertirnos los cuatro._

_-Ah no, no, no y no. ¡Makoto Kino no lo haré!-responde la sacerdotisa con sus manos en su cintura. _

_-Anda, por favor. Es muy guapo y divertido ¡como Andrew! Además, ¿hace cuántos años que no sales con alguien?_

_-No, Mako-chan. No saldré con el primo de Andrew por muy guapo o simpático que digas que sea y por más lindo que sea este vestido._

_-¿Pero por qué no? ¿Qué te detiene?_

_-Estoy muerta de sueño, sabes que he estado con Sere todos estos días además estoy cansada y no me gustan las citas que sé que no llegarán a nada…_

_-Hola…-saluda desde la entrada de la habitación un joven de negra cabellera y profundos ojos azules con evidencia de ojeras marcadas, quien se detiene de la puerta corrediza y observa a las chicas-tu abuelo me dijo que estabas despierta y entré…_

_-Darien… ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Rei… ¿podemos hablar?-Pide serio e inexpresivo el muchacho alto que clava sus pupilas en las amatistas de la sacerdotisa- Por favor…_

_-Yo…Debo irme ¡dejé un pastel en el horno! ¡Ay pero que tonta soy!-huye la castaña. _

_-¡Makoto!-grita Rei haciendo un elocuente gesto con los ojos para que su amiga no la deje sola._

_-Adiós, Rei. Nos vemos, Darien. Te hablo más tarde para ver lo de nuestra cita doble-se despide besando la mejilla de Rei y sale de prisa._

_Un silencio se hizo entre los dos jóvenes, uno bastante incómodo que Rei prefirió romper cuando se percató de que las pupilas azules frente a ella la recorrían ansiosas de pies a cabeza. La joven se coloca su bata de seda de la pijama color morada para evitar esa mirada sobre su cuerpo._

_-Vamos a hablar al jardín…-dice ella con torpeza y sale de su habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza y caminando delante por el pasillo hasta salir a uno de los bellos jardines interiores de Hikawa donde una fuente corrediza que caía llenando un recipiente de bambú que de vaciaba por efecto de hidráulica, daba su nota de paz y calma a ese instante. La chica pelinegra se sienta en el borde de madera alrededor del jardín y Darien se queda de pie recargado en una columna de madera con actitud abatida._

_-Qué bueno que decidiste venir, de igual modo tenía pensado buscarte para hablar sobre Serena y su situación, pero decidí esperar un tiempo a que su problema se calmara y pudieras pensar mejor las cosas y arreglarlas. Verás, Darien, yo creo que sea cual sea el motivo de su ruptura tiene arreglo, ella te ama y…_

_-No tiene arreglo-dice el chico en tono terminante. La Sacerdotisa lo mira recriminante. _

_-Eso dices ahora porque aún es muy reciente, Darien, pero el amor lo arregla todo, Tú y ella han pasado por tanto que una ruptura…_

_-Es definitivo Rei…además no vine a hablar de Serena-indica el joven bajando hacia el jardín y sentándose a distancia pero al lado de la joven de cabello negro- vine a hablar de nosotros._

_-¡Nosotros!-grita molesta y ofendida la chica- No, Darien. Te equivocas…no existe un "nosotros" al menos no desde hace años y si es de lo que vienes a hablar lo mejor será que te vayas- Ordena la muchacha poniéndose de pie-no quiero oír una sola palabra de toda esa confusión que tienes en la cabeza por lo de Serena, y menos quiero que digas algo que me haga quedar en una posición que no quiero ni imaginar en este problema. Vete… ¡Vete!-le grita la chica al visitante no grato pero él no se mueve de donde está._

_-No.- Decidido dice el joven._

_-¿Qué?-espeta incrédula la chica de ojos morados. _

_-Dije que no me iré hasta que me escuches todo lo que debo decir._

_-No tengo nada que escuchar. No si vas a estar así de necio. _

_-Mientras no me escuches seguiré igual de necio. Me armé de valor para venir a hablarte y no desistiré tan fácilmente. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. No pasé la noche en vela esperando en la puerta de Hikawa aguardando a que volvieras para nada._

_-¿Me estabas espiando?-ofendida la chica de cabello negro._

_-Ya te lo dije. Vine a hablar contigo pero te vi llegar tan tarde y tan cansada hace unas horas que preferí aguardar a que durmieras un poco para hablarte. No sueles tener buen humor cuando pasas mala noche. La muchacha de cabello negro frunció el ceño._

_-Darien, de verdad no quiero oír una sola palabra; Sé que lo que vas a decirme no debo tomarlo en serio porque ni tu sabes ahora lo que sientes, solo estás dolido por lo de Serena, así que regresa a casa, cálmate, búscala y arreglen todo…además me estás quitando el tiempo y tengo una salida en unas horas-trata de zafarse ella de la incómoda situación. _

_-¿Tendrás una cita? ¿Con quién?- Retoma Darien sin poder ocultar sus nervios._

_-No es asunto tuyo-dice Rei levantándose e intentando alejarse pero el joven la toma de la mano._

_-No te irás de aquí hasta que hablemos de mis sentimientos por ti…_

_Aquellas palabras sacaron un rubor escarlata en las mejillas rosadas de la sacerdotisa de Hikawa que se quedó muda pero solo por un par de segundos hasta que recobró su compostura. Y dejó escapar una risa que quiso hacer sarcástica pero resultó dolida. Ella se zafa del agarre de la mano del chico._

_-¿Sentimientos por mí? ¿Tú? Por favor, Darien, deja de divagar, no existen esos sentimientos, eres solo un hombre confundido y dolido por la ruptura con su novia buscando una forma de redirigir tu vida pero te tengo noticias ¡No voy a créete una palabra!-le dice furiosa la chica e intenta alejarse pero el joven le corta el camino con su cuerpo._

_-¡Por favor, Rei! ¡Sé que me amas, me amas tanto como yo a ti! Lo he visto en tus ojos durante todos estos años, aun cuando te has alejado de mí lo más posible y lo sé porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tú…-una fuerte bofetada resuena en la quietud del jardín de Hikawa y el chico de cabello negro ladea la mejilla enrojecida. _

_-¡Qué egocéntrico eres, Darien! Mi mundo no gira alrededor de ti. Tu a mí no me interesas-espeta furiosa la chica de ojos morados. Él la toma de los hombros._

_-¡Te intereso y más de lo que quieres aceptar y te lo voy a demostrar!-_

_-¿Se puede saber cómo lo va a demostrar el señor sabelotodo? _

_-Así…-sin previo aviso el joven de cabellos negros enredó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la sorprendida sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa y sin dar tiempo a la reacción de ella reclamó con un beso posesivo y desesperado los dulces labios de la muchacha que se resistió en un inicio y lo epujó del pecho, pero ante la dulzura de aquel beso entre posesivo y amoroso, temblaba entre sus brazos respondiendo a aquella danza que tanto había añorado._

_Fin de flashback_

-¿Y tan fácil te dije que sí?-le pregunto yo a Darien.

-¡Claro que no! Además de la cachetada, al final del beso me diste derechazo que aun luego de un año me sigue doliendo y por el golpe caí al suelo, me pegué en una piedra de tu jardín y tuvieron que darme cinco puntadas en la cabeza. Pero que respondieras a mi beso al menos por un segundo me hizo tener esperanzas de luchar por estar contigo, por lo nuestro…

-¿Y cuándo acepté que yo también te quería?-interesada yo en esa historia que no tenía en mente.

-Un mes después de eso-me responde el chico de ojos azules.

-¿Solo un mes?- vaya… no lo pensé tanto-digo yo ofendida pensando que la YO de la otra realidad habría sido capaz de huir a Nueva Zelanda con tal de evitar a un Darien en plan de conquista.

-Fui insistente…MUY INSISTENTE y recibí ayuda debo decirlo…

-Makoto…-sin problema adivino yo y el asiente.

-Y mi abuelo y tu abuelo….Siempre le gusté para nieto ¿sabes?

-¡Que egocéntrico eres!- Le digo mientras golpeo su hombro riendo y él ríe también recostándome en sus piernas y mirándome con esos profundos ojos azules…

-¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Cómo tomó Serena la noticia de que estábamos juntos? ¡Y las demás! Por algo me odian– Lo interrogo buscando algún rastro de ella en sus ojos pero solo estoy yo…

-Luego de que me aceptaste, pusiste la condición de contarle a Serena sobre nuestros sentimientos y que habíamos decidido intentarlo.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-¿Acaso alguna vez he podido decirte que no? Yo lo haría todo por ti, Hōbijin…-dice el con tono tan amoroso que escuchar esas palabras me derriten ¡concéntrate, Hino!

-¿Y cómo lo tomó ella?

-No dijo mucho. Solo nos pidió que nos fuéramos de su casa porque necesitaba estar sola; pero al menos no hubo reclamos de su parte.

-¿Y los demás? Las chicas…Luna, Artemis…

-Luna lo tomó muy mal al igual que Mina. Dijeron cosas que no estoy dispuesto a repetir así me tortures. No quiero recordarlo y nada de eso es cierto. Nos provocaron más de una escena desagradable.

-¿Y el resto?

-Artemis intercedió pidiendo que guardaran calma. Ami prefirió no tomar partido aunque ha cortado el contacto con nosotros desde ese día. Cuando la veo en el hospital no me saluda, aunque la entiendo. Creo que no tengo que decirte que Mako y Andrew nos apoyaron en todo, incluso en la mudanza aunque claro, sin dejar de apoyar también a Serena.

-Muy de Mako chan- digo sonriente. Creo que si hay algo de lo que puedo estar segura en esta y en cualquier dimensión es de que contaré con ella pase lo que pase. Desde ese día en que tuve premoniciones sobre Dama 9 y ella habló conmigo sobre mis sentimientos supe que siempre estaría a mi lado y me comprendería sin juzgarme. Así es Mako, leal y siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

-¿Y las outher? No creo que ellas lo tomaran bien.

-Claro que no, Hōbijin. En esta historia no todo es lindo. Pasamos por muchos problemas para estar juntos y no todas las personas que antes eran nuestros amigos ahora lo siguen siendo. Haruka me fue a reclamar de la peor manera y nos liamos a golpes en una pelea épica de la que aún me acuerdo; intenté explicarle pero no escuchaba razones y tampoco me iba a quedar recibiendo sus ataques. Michiru fue más civilizada y te abordó en privado, no sé qué hablarían las dos porque nunca me lo contaste, pero ella, si bien no nos sigue frecuentando, se portó comprensiva y nos deseó suerte.

-¿Y Setsu?-inquiero yo.

-Ella estaba más que molesta, preocupada. Habló con los dos en privado sobre Rini y las alteraciones al curso del futuro y decidió hacer un viaje de regreso a Tokio de Cristal, uno del que nunca regresó, al menos no hasta la fecha-indica Darien. Yo suspiro-no te asustes…no se acabó el mundo como varios nos recriminaban, la vida siguió para todos; supongo que de una forma o de otra Serena sigue siendo la destinada a ser la Neo Reina del futuro, sea quien sea quien esté a su lado-me dice él.

-Hotaru…

-Ella comprende, nos visita con frecuencia y no reclama nada-asegura él; yo lo miro y me sonríe al ver mi rostro más relajado y acerca sus labios a los míos pero yo interpongo mi mano en su camino y niego con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que acepté vivir contigo?

-Cocino muy bien.

-¡Darien! ¡Hablo en serio!

-Bien, bien…-ríe él- Te lo propuse casi desde que comenzamos a salir. Me era muy difícil estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo y a ti te pasaba igual aunque no lo aceptes del todo.

-¿Y acepté así de sencillo?

-Linda ¿cuándo son sencillas las cosas contigo?- se divierte él acariciando mi mejilla- Makoto nos dio un pequeño empujoncito. Cuando fuimos de visita a su departamento por su cumpleaños nos envió a buscar unas cajas y luego nos encerró con el pretexto de que la puerta se había cerrado sola y no encontraba la llave. Durante ese tiempo y sin ningún sitio al cuál huir me confesaste tus miedos a que todo saliera mal, el hecho de ser aún demasiado jóvenes para vivir juntos, no haber terminado de estudiar…

-¿Y qué me dijiste tú?

-Lo que te digo todos los días: Que te amo y que si de algo estoy seguro es de que quiero estar contigo…siempre- me responde con una dulzura que hace que mi piel se estremezca, no puedo evitar sonreír ante la sinceridad de aquellas palabras.

-¿Y qué dijeron tu familia y la mía de nuestra decisión?

-Nos apoyaron, Hōbijin. A pesar de no ser lo que ellos hubieran preferido nos apoyaron. Todos hubieran preferido una boda pero tu dijiste que ya nos habíamos complicado lo suficiente durante todos estos años para enredarlo aún más con una boda-yo asiento ¡Al fin empezaba a sonar como yo misma en esta relación! ¿Boda con mi abuelo shinto y mi padre católico? Además no podía hacerle algo así a Serena. Habría sido como burlarme de ella y hacerla sentir terrible.

-¿Y Otou san lo aceptó?- eso sí que es noticia

-No solo lo aceptó. Nos consiguió el departamento donde vivimos

-¿Y yo acepté?-Darien asiente sonriente.

-No nos lo regaló, se lo estamos pagando, fue tu condición; nuestro departamento está cerca de Villa Hino y eso te agradó mucho luego de que se reconciliaron. Así estamos a unos pasos de él y él de nosotros…aunque a veces ha sido contraproducente-dice Darien acariciando el cabello de mi espalda.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No lo adivinas?- me interroga con un destello de lujuria en las pupilas…no necesito ser adivina y esta vez tampoco huyo de sus ojos ni de su sonrisa, así que acabo por recostarme en su pecho en silencio asimilando todo lo que me ha dicho mientras el sigue acariciando mi cabello y mi espalda en la calma del parque.

-Parece que soy muy feliz en esta realidad… y tú tienes mucho que ver en ello ¿no es así?

-Tu eres la que me hace inmensamente feliz, Hōbijin.

-Eso es solo porque has sido arrastrado a una realidad modificada por un enano con cabeza de pájaro que me las pagará en cuanto vuelva a verlo- gruño yo-pero en la realidad verdadera, Darien, tú amas a Serena y todo es como antes.

-Reiko, Si es verdad que ese hombrecito del que hablas es el responsable de que tú y yo estemos juntos en esta realidad…Creo que lo adoraré por siempre…Eres lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida…

-No sabes lo que dices…-le digo yo con evidente pena, comprendiendo que esto que pasa es un sueño extraño y que él en verdad no siente nada de eso. Darien sonríe y toma mi mano derecha entre la suya y la lleva a su torso, del lado izquierdo.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Puedes sentirlo?- me interroga con esa sonrisa mientras siento su corazón latir aceleradamente- Eso es lo que Rei Hino despierta en mi…, contigo a mi lado me siento vivo, este es el tipo de amor que soñaba vivir ahora y para siempre, intenso, total, entregado, apasionado…con problemas y pleitos y uno que otro golpe, como debe ser siendo tu novio, pero al fin no todo es perfecto y eso es lo que yo quería vivir, un amor real, con discusiones, problemas, desacuerdos, uno que otro golpe y memorables reconciliaciones…no un amor perfecto de cuento de hadas-yo al oírlo decir eso no me contengo y beso su mejilla.

-Eso que has dicho…es lo más dulce que alguien ha dicho sobre mí-le digo yo. El acaricia mi mejilla.

-No creo que exista una realidad en la que tú y yo estemos juntos y no despiertes eso en mí. Hōbijin contigo a mi lado siento que todo puede ser posible…Te amo-Tal vez todo esto sea un sueño o tal vez esta realidad no me pertenezca en lo absoluto pero creo que no dañaré a nadie si me dejo llevar un poco por lo que me grita el corazón; ficticio o no ficticio es mi deseo de cumpleaños y va a terminar así que infiero que puedo darme una que otra libertad.

-También te amo, Darien…-Veo lentamente como él acerca su rostro al mío y siento como mi cuerpo entero reacciona ante tan sencillo movimiento. Cuando sus labios rozan los míos una corriente eléctrica recorre mi espina dorsal. Si, recuerdo esta sensación…creo que jamás podría olvidarla. No cuando fue justo este el lugar donde él y yo tuvimos nuestro primer beso. Él se separa de mis labios y me sonríe.

-¿Lista para ir a comer con el senador? Mira que no nos perdonaría si lo dejamos plantado; bastante me costó que ayer no nos molestara-dice él y se levanta dándome la mano.

-Pero así…salí tan de prisa que…

-Así estás perfecta. Es Sábado-me sonríe el-además en el Bennu siempre traer tu kit de maquillaje de emergencia; ponte un poco y nos vamos directo a Villa Hino porque ya es tarde…cerca de la 1-me dice él y caminamos abrazados por el parque de regreso a mi auto. Yo dejo que el conduzca mientras me maquillo un poco y me peino con una pinza deteniendo mi cabello agradeciendo de verdad tener eso en la guantera. Cuando termino de maquillarme veo que el auto rojo se detiene en la puerta con rejas doradas de Villa Hino que se abren enseguida. Darien saluda con un gesto de su mano a los hombres de seguridad de mi padre y el carro entra por la explanada de árboles a los lados hasta el final de la arboleda donde destacan las dos torres altas de la mansión en que había pasado mi infancia, con los jabalís de bronce resguardando el acceso y las dos estatuas de un rey y una reina.

Darien estaciona el auto y corre a abrir mi puerta tomando mi mano subimos las escalinatas que nos conducen dentro. Urawa, el mayordomo de papá nos abre la puerta.

-Reiko sama, Joven Darien, pasen. Mi señor los espera en los jardines-dice este amable.

-¿En los jardines? ¿No era comida?-inquiero yo mientras atravesamos los elegantes salones estilo occidental pulcros y perfectos que siempre tuvo Villa Hino.

-Reiko sama ha acertado; Hino sama quiso hacer una comida especial por su cumpleaños en el jardín, solo ustedes dos y él-me explica el mayordomo mientras llegamos a la zona de jardines de la casa y abre la puerta dejándonos el paso.

Darien y yo tomados de la mano caminamos por los senderos llenos de flores y arbustos con formas geométricas hasta la zona de la alberca donde nos espera ¿MI PADRE? Me quedo con cara de total asombro cuando lo veo. El insigne senador Takashi Hino, que era la perfección en persona, pulcro, de traje y siempre correcto estaba usando una camisa azul, un short café y sandalias; y eso no era todo, tenía un delantal y estaba cuidando la carne que se asaba en una parrilla de carbón dando un aroma agradable a todo el jardín.

-Hino sama, Reiko sama y el joven Darien llegaron-le informa Urawa y veo a mi padre dejar las tenazas con que volteaba salchichas y correr a mí con los brazos abiertos.

-¡REIKO!-me dice y Darien me suelta de la mano para que lo abrace lo cual hago. Este abrazo de papá se siente tan diferente a todos los que me ha dado en la vida, sincero, cálido, cariñoso- Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña-me dice y besa mi frente.

-Arigatou Otou san-respondo yo.

-Darien, muchacho-saluda mi padre de mano a Darien.

-Takashi-responde este. ¡SE TRATAN POR SU NOMBRE SIN HONORIFICOS!...

-Si ves al viejo zorro de Chiba, dile que me debe una partida de ajedrez-comenta mi padre.

-No le hemos visto el pelo en dos meses, descansa en su villa de Okinawa y nos ha invitado pero no podremos ir hasta que tengamos vacaciones en la escuela. Te haría bien tomarte unas y al abuelo le encantaría recibirte-asegura Darien y yo sigo en silencio con cara de asombro total. ¿Chiba sama y mi Padre llevándose bien y olvidando rencillas políticas?

-Qué bueno que vinieron, dime, Reiko, ¿Te gusta tu comida de cumpleaños?-me pregunta el abrazándome de la espalda.

-Huele delicioso, papá-le digo yo.

-Como sé que les encanta la parrillada pensé en regalarte eso, esta vez yo solo, de tanto ver a Darien aprendí-dice mi padre.

-Crees que aprendiste, Takashi, pero aun soy mejor para la parrilla que tu-le dice Darien palmeando su espalda mientras llegamos a la mesa con sombrilla y sillas donde hay cosas para comer y una hielera con sodas frías-dame esas tenazas que te mostraré como se hace la mejor parrillada de Tokio-pide Darien y mi padre negando con la cabeza se quita el delantal y le da las pinzas. Darien se aleja hacia la parrilla caliente y junto con las cosas que Urawa le acerca; elotes y unas calabazas para asar. Mi padre se sienta conmigo en las sillas del jardín y me da un kalpi frio.

-Entonces cuéntame como la pasaron ayer-me dice el sonriendo.

-Bien…muy bien…-sonrío yo aunque francamente no sé cómo pasó todo.

-Aceptaste supongo-dice mi padre mirando mi anillo.

-¿Sabías?-le pregunto.

-¡Pero claro que sabía! Fue la única razón por la que permití que ese muchacho te secuestrara ayer y no festejáramos juntos-asegura mi padre. Yo le sonrío-A por cierto…tengo algo para ti.-dice y toma una carpeta de cuero negro sobre la mesa de comida y me la alarga; yo la abro y veo el tríptico de la carrera en Ciencias Políticas en Meiji mirando las materias que llevaban con interés.

-Encontré en una cena ayer a Tomizawa, mi antiguo compañero de partido que ahora se dedica a la enseñanza, es director del área de humanidades en Meiji y me habló de la carrera, dice que tiene una planta docente con profesionales no solo japoneses sino de Alemania, Francia, Norteamérica y China. Le conté sobre tu trabajo de documental en video sobre la historia del Partido Comunista…

-¿Mi documental?-inquiero yo. Papá asiente.

-Si claro Reiko con el que aprobaste tu materia de Sociología y ganaste el premio anual de la semana de Historia en T.A.-me dice extrañado papá bebiendo el su cerveza. ¿Yo hice todo eso?-Tomizawa me pidió ver el documental, dice que incluso el partido ahora en su aniversario puede usarlo para promoción en TV y canales de video en internet, con su consiguiente reconocimiento a la autora-me comenta papá y yo sigo anonadada-Piénsalo al menos, hija, sería bueno para darte a conocer.

-Claro…claro papá…-insisto yo.

-Entonces…¿Qué me cuentas de nuevo además del anillo?-me pregunta.

-Otou san…hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte-le digo yo.

-Lo que necesites, Reiko-me dice él y yo me pienso mucho antes de decirle. Darien no cuestionó mi salud mental con todo este lio del Tengu y la otra realidad y las lagunas mentales pero ¿Papá?

-Ven, vamos dentro, esto es entre padre e hija-le digo y lo tomo del brazo regresando por el jardín hacia dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué será lo que me quieres decir en privado, Reiko? ¡No estarás embarazada!

-¡NOO! ¡OTOU SAN!-le digo yo y golpeo su brazo mientras lo escucho reír con una risa libre y feliz que hace muchísimos años no le escuchaba y besa mi cabeza.

-No te enfades, Reiko, era broma; después de todo no me molestaría ser abuelo, aunque claro, preferiría antes verlos casados.

-Padre, tengo 18, no quiero hijos ni nada en un buen tiempo-le respondo yo mientras llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos.

-Ya lo sé, soy el primero en celebrar eso, Reiko, quiero verte realizada como profesional antes que seas madre porque siéndolo te vas a dedicar a cuidar a mi nieto como debe de ser-me dice papá con seriedad. Yo sonrío.

-Papá….me gusta que ahora nos llevemos bien, ya sabes, comparado con antes-inicio yo la charla esperando propiciar que él hable del tema.

-Fueron muchas heridas que cerrar, errores que aceptar, de mi parte y de la tuya, pero lo hicimos y mira los resultados. Al fin tenemos una relación de Padre e hija, gracias en gran medida a Darien-me dice papá acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿A Darien?-dudo yo-¿Qué no fui yo la que aceptó tu ayuda y cedí a mi orgullo?

-¡Reiko! ¿Dices eso y te niegas a reconocer la ayuda de tu novio? los Hino somos obstinados sin duda. Tú comenzaste el acercamiento y eso me alegró mucho, me buscaste para hablar y pedirme perdón pero también para decirme de frente todo en lo que sentías que te había fallado. Hablamos, lloramos, nos abrazamos y después me dijiste que Darien te hizo pensar que ahora que al fin estabas comenzando una nueva vida a su lado y te estabas dando una oportunidad de ser feliz debías intentar arreglar las cosas conmigo. Le debemos mucho.

-Si claro…ya lo sabía papá solo…

-Solo que aun te cuesta reconocer que esta relación mejora cuando aceptas que te trate como hija-me pregunta el.

-No es eso Otou san solo estaba reflexionando, ahora que es mi cumpleaños, lo diferente que es mi vida en relación al año pasado-miento yo evitando hablarle del Tengu.

-¿Y te gusta más tu vida ahora?-me pregunta papá con seriedad. Yo me quedo en silencio.

-Debería decir que sí ¿Verdad? Pero el caso es, Otou san, que también he perdido mucho…mis amigas…-digo yo.

-Reiko, preciosa, en política, si es que vas a seguir esta misma carrera, siempre decimos que las decisiones no son por completo buenas o por completo malas, solo hay que saber elegir la que deseamos y afrontar con dignidad las consecuencias. Sé que perdiste a personas importantes para ti, pero yo siempre he estado orgulloso de como manejaste todo. Fuiste honesta con ellas, las que han querido siguen a tu lado, las que no, se pierden la amistad de una maravillosa persona. Estragos de guerra, Reiko-dice papá acomodando un mechón de mi cabello en mi oreja, un gesto que tenía con Oka san-pero dime si no vale la pena lo que has conquistado…

Yo me quedo en silencio, reflexionando lo que dice mi padre. Al parecer las decisiones que tomé en esta realidad aunque no fueron en su momento las mejores, ahora sí lo eran. Tenía una vida feliz, con el hombre que amo y con las personas que han querido seguir a mi lado. No fui deshonesta con nadie…entonces merecía lo que tenía ahora. Como miko, sé sobre el karma. Si lo que hice hubiese sido de mala manera, no tendría la felicidad que parece me ha regalado el karma en esta realidad.

-Sí vale la pena, Otou san, todo vale la pena con tal de tener una relación buena contigo…eres mi Padre, mi familia-digo yo y lo abrazo. El besa mi cabeza y me abraza también.

-Risa, desde el cielo, debe estar muy feliz de verte feliz, pequeña. Antes, además de todo lo que nos separaba, tenía en mi conciencia la enorme tristeza de haber provocado que fueras así…

-¿Así como?-le digo yo interesada en ese punto.

-Como eras antes, hace dos años. Una chica reprimida, negativa, depresiva y con una enorme soberbia que no dejaba que nadie que la amaba se acercara a ella ni lo más mínimo. Demasiado orgullosa para aceptar una ayuda o pedirla. Me sentía muy mal de verte tan negativa ante cualquier muestra de afecto y me sentía así porque sabía que era responsable de la mayor parte de esa forma tuya de ser. Por eso, pequeña, me felicito enormemente de que hayas tomado la decisión de cambiar y te hayas dado la oportunidad de ser feliz con un chico que te ama de verdad…podrá no ser lo que yo habría elegido pero aquí lo que importa es que lo elegiste tú-dice papá poniendo su dedo en mi nariz justo como había hecho antes Darien.

-Arigatou, Otou san-le digo yo.

-Bueno, habrá que volver al jardín porque tu futuro esposo debe haber terminado la parrillada y yo tengo mucho apetito. Por cierto, tu regalo de cumpleaños está con tu madre-me dice papá cuando nos levantamos juntos.

-¿Con Oka san?-digo dudosa.

-En su altar, claro-me dice papá y camina conmigo a una habitación especial en la mansión, su despacho, entramos en él y casi lanzo un grito de sorpresa al ver dentro de este un hermoso altar shinto en memoria de mamá, en la esquina del despacho de papá. Hay una fotografía de mamá con un kimono, sonriente y feliz, a colores, y en los demás pisos del altar las velas, las varas de incienso y las tiras de papel con kanjis. Yo fascinada camino hacia el altar y casi con lágrimas en mis ojos toco la fotografía.

-Esto es…es…-digo yo con un nudo en la garganta-bellísimo…

-Tiene que serlo, lo hicimos juntos-pone papá sus manos en mis hombros. ¿Juntos? Parece que en esta realidad Otou san ya no temía recordar a mamá, hablaba de ella con naturalidad, y más aún, a pesar de ser un católico practicante, había cedido a hacer un altar shinto para ella en casa….quizá, después de todo, esto si era el deseo que pedí en mi cumpleaños- tu regalo está en el sobre-me dice papá y yo lo tomo mirando dentro y saco unos pasajes de avión para Irlanda. Son dos.

-¡Otou san!-digo encantada y lo abrazo.

-Decidan tú y Darien si quieren irse estas vacaciones o los dejan para la luna de miel. Como ves, me acordé que quieres ir a Kildare a intercambiar conocimientos con las druidesas de la flama sagrada así que…-un nuevo parpadeo de mi parte…¿Papá sabe de mis poderes y los acepta? ¡POR TODOS LOS KAMIS!

-¡Te adoro, Otou san!-le digo yo mientras lo abrazo.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña, muchísimo-me dice él y después los dos salimos de su despacho comentando sobre el viaje a Irlanda y sobre cómo decirle a Darien. Salgo caminando de su brazo de regreso a donde Urawa y Darien terminan de preparar la mesa y sonrío feliz. Puede que después de todo ese pajarraco tuviera razón y este fuera mi deseo, o una forma de Susanoo de dejarme claros y de forma muy gráfica mis errores.

**Departamento de Makoto.**

Eran las seis de la tarde cuanto toqué en el departamento de mi amiga. Veníamos Darien y yo de regreso de la comida en Villa Hino y de repente tuve esta idea…más bien esta necesidad y aún cuando le comenté a Darien la idea y no le pareció muy bien, accedió a dejarme afuera del edificio de mi amiga y a esperar abajo hasta que hiciera lo que sentía que debía hacer. Luego de timbrar varias veces, mi amiga castaña salió a abrirme toda embarrada de harina y con su delantal de cocinera.

-¿Rei? ¿Qué haces aquí?-entré sin darle tiempo de más y todo el apartamento olía a pan de ajo recién horneado, igual pude ver que cocinaba pasta y una elegante mesa para dos con velas.

-Mako, no te quito más tiempo, lo único que necesito es que me des el celular de Serena-le digo yo con apremio. Mi amiga parpadea un par de veces.

-¿Qué tú quieres qué cosa?-duda incrédula.

-Sí…el número celular de Serena. Sé que lo tienes y debo tenerlo. He estado evitando esto pero ya no se puede más. Debo llamarla. Mako, por favor-suplico yo y ella duda en responderme.

-No sé, amiga. Tú sabes que te adoro y que siempre te apoyo en todo pero…¿Estás segura?-me pregunta.

-Muy segura. Prometo no decirle que me lo diste tú-insisto yo mientras ella camina hacia el sillón en que estaba su bolso y sacudiendo sus manos llenas de harina busca el móvil y el número; yo igualmente saco el mío.

-Serena sabrá que fui yo porque nadie más sigue siendo tu amiga, pero eso no me importa ni me molesta, más bien me preocupa si tú estás lista para hablar con ella-me pregunta Makoto.

-Lo estoy.-respondo yo segura y un instante se cruzan mis ojos con los esmeralda de mi amiga.

-Hecho…toma-me alarga ella el número pregrabado que yo paso a mi móvil-cópialo tal cual para que puedas marcar al extranjero, ya tiene la extensión de Grecia-indica ella y mientras lo copio le pregunto.

-¿Cocinando para Andrew?-inquiero yo, ella sonríe.

-Para quién más…claro que para él. Mi hombre trabaja todo el sábado y más vale que lo consienta-responde ella.

-Arigatou, Mako chan. Pásala bien con Andrew. Me alegra que en esta realidad sí estén juntos-le digo a mi amiga. Ella me mira y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Te sigue el estrés? ¿En esta realidad?...amiga, te pasaré el teléfono de mi psicóloga-palmea ella mi espalda.

-Me voy ya, Darien me espera abajo. De nuevo gracias Mako-la abrazo yo y salgo de su casa tan de prisa como entré. Una vez afuera, camino por el pasillo hasta el fondo, en que se ven los vidrios que dan a la calle y suspira antes de marcar el número ya grabado en su móvil, pero al fin se decide y marca. Los segundos que la llamada tarda en conectar la joven pelinegra camina en círculos por el pasillo de los departamentos en que vivía Makoto, hasta que una voz le responde.

-_Kalimera_…-saluda una voz masculina en griego. Yo desconcertada respondo en inglés esperando que me comprendan.

-Disculpe… ¿Llamo al número de Serena Tsukino?-digo yo.

-Es correcto, señorita, ¿Alguna de sus amigas de Japón?-pregunta la voz varonil ya en el mismo idioma.

-Si…¿La puede poner al teléfono, por favor?-inquiero enseguida.

_-Permítame…_-escucho el sonido inconfundible de agua y la voz que habla en japonés con un leve acento- _Cariño, te llama una de tus amigas de Japón_…

_-¿Quién? ¿Mako, Mina o Ami?_-escucho la inconfundible voz de mi amiga.

_-Lo siento, preciosa, pero no le pregunté. Tendrás que salir de la piscina para contestar…_

_-¡Las cosas que hace uno por las amigas!_-escucho asombrada la voz de Serena-_incluso renunciar a la delicia del agua y a las atenciones de tu novio…-_¿Dijo "Novio"? me pregunto yo.

_-A esas no necesariamente renuncias, cariño…-_un sonido inconfundible de un beso se escucha por el teléfono junto con unas risitas y el ruido de algo que cae al agua.

_-¿Moshi, moshi?_-responde ya en japonés Serena y tardo un poco en responder, algo preocupada-_¿Eres Mina con otra de tus bromas?_

-Sere…soy yo…-digo al fin con voz entrecortada. Un silencio desde el otro lado-por favor…no me cuelgues yo…debía llamarte y debía decirte…la verdad pensé muchas cosas qué decirte pero ahora todas me parecen sin sentido.

_-Rei. Me da gusto escucharte. No te voy a colgar si es lo que crees. Quizá por mí misma aún me cuesta tomar el teléfono y hablar contigo pero no significa que vaya a ser grosera o a tratarte mal-_responde la joven con su voz calmada de siempre, pero algo duele en mi corazón al descubrir la ausencia de la familiaridad de antes.

-Gracias por eso, Serena, yo…ayer fue mi cumpleaños. Muchas cosas en mi vida han cambiado en un año, y cuando hice el recuento de todo, sin duda tenía algo pendiente contigo-indico valiente-Perdóname por lo que te hice, Serena…no sé qué más decir…

-_Ya lo dijiste. La verdad, Rei, sí me acordé de tu cumpleaños pero no te mentiré…aun duelen muchas cosas como para llamarte y felicitarte. Sin duda ni tú ni él hicieron las cosas mal ni a escondidas pero aún me cuesta. Supongo que siempre me costará. Ya nada será como en el pasado entre nosotros_-seria y dura la joven rubia.

-Lo sé, Serena, y aunque no lo creas necesitaba pedirte perdón.

_-Lo tienes. Si te soy sincera lo tienes desde que lo pediste la primera vez_-¡Vaya! Al parecer mi "YO" de esta realidad ya había pedido perdón-_¿Sabes algo? El tiempo que ha pasado me ha enseñado algunas cosas, entre ellas, que no debo ahogarme en un vaso de agua y que el destino no está escrito sino que se construye con nuestra voluntad-_explica la voz de la rubia tras el teléfono.

-Quería de igual forma decirte que lamento todo lo que te lastimé.

_-Quizá lo necesitaba. Rei…sin duda aún falta mucho tiempo para que algunas heridas sanen pero no quiero que te sientas mal ni culpable. Ami y Mako me han contado sobre Mina y quiero que sepas que yo no la animo a tratarte así._

-Nunca pensaría eso de ti. Minako es así y son daños colaterales del karma por lo que hice…

_-Deja de decir eso. En verdad, aunque salí huyendo de Japón, incapaz de soportar la presión y el dolor en que me había sumido, encontré en Grecia algo que jamás imaginé. Un propósito personal de vida y no basado en otras personas. Me superé, crecí, me hice más fuerte, medité muchas cosas y sobretodo conocí a alguien que me enseñó que el amor verdadero no debe doler hasta matarte, sino que debe hacerte feliz hasta la locura…_-dice Serena por el teléfono con una voz sincera y firme que no le conocía.

-Me alegra que estés mejor, Serena…yo…no te quito más tiempo. Adiós.

_-Adiós, Rei y feliz cumpleaños_-termina la rubia. Yo sonrío y cuelgo el teléfono dejando salir otro profundo suspiro.

-¿Ya comprendiste cómo son las cosas en esta realidad, Reiko?-se oye la voz gangosa a mi lado que me hace gritar.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siempre apareces de la nada?-regaño al hombre-ave.

-Porque soy un espíritu protector, Reiko, puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas-comenta como si nada el Tengu-tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-le digo yo.

-Mi señor Susanoo considera que ya puedes saber cómo volver a tu otra realidad, porque tienes suficiente información y experiencias de esta como para decidir con sabiduría-comenta el ave. Yo lo miro molesta.

-Así que ahora que al fin estoy aprendiendo a comprender y disfrutar esta vida, tu amo quiere regresarme.-reclamo yo furiosa. El pájaro enano ríe.

-No dije eso, Reiko, solo dije que mi señor Susanoo te da permiso de decidir. La llave para salir de esta realidad y volver a la tuya es la pluma roja que te di, la cual está en el mismo lugar donde la dejaste antes. Si la encuentras, cierras los ojos y la quemas con tu poder de fuego, volverás a la realidad de antes donde eras miserable, cobarde, depresiva, perdedora…

-¡Quieres callarte!-lo golpeo de nuevo en la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No me tienes ni el mínimo respeto!

-No si eres tan bocón-le reclamo yo.

-Bueno, para mi fortuna mi labor acaba aquí. No nos veremos más, Reiko, espero hayas aprendido la lección yo me retiro. No entiendo por qué mi señor Susanoo tiene protegidas tan violentas-se soba la cabeza el Tengu mientras desaparece en la nube de humo apestoso de antes. Yo corro de allí hacia el ascensor pensando mil cosas sobre Serena y las palabras del Tengu. En verdad ahora que estaba disfrutando de mi realidad no quería regresar a la otra, además no tenía en mi atribulada memoria ni la menor idea de dónde había dejado la bendita pluma roja…quizá después de todo mi destino es quedarme aquí.

Cuando llego al Mazda rojo estacionado enfrente del edificio y entro en él, mi novio deja el libro de medicina que leía y toma mis manos.

- Hōbijin…¿Todo bien?-me pregunta Darien sin entrar en detalles, porque sabía a lo que había ido con Mako. Yo le sonrío.

-Todo bien, Darien. Hablé con ella y sinceramente sí me sentí mejor. Me hacía falta-digo yo. El besa mis dorsos.

-Me alegra que sea así, Hōbijin. Creo que solo tú y Serena sabían el momento justo para hacer eso. Ahora…¿Puedo continuar con tu regalo de cumpleaños?-me pregunta con sonrisa pícara y yo sonrío.

-¿Aún más? Creí que con lo de ayer y con Otou san habíamos festejado bastante-digo yo.

-O no, no, aún no termina. Quiero que el cumpleaños en que aceptaste ser mi esposa sea muy especial así que…aún falta algo más para coronarlo-dice él y se inclina hacia mí besándome con fuerza, intensidad y evidente pasión dejando sus manos en mi espalda. Yo esta vez respondo al beso de la misma manera solo dejándome llevar, succionando y reconociendo sus labios hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

-A casa…Hino sama…y no saldremos de allí lo que queda del día-habla el con ansiedad casi sobre mis labios.

-A casa, Chiba sama, porque hay algunas cosas sobre los dos que necesito recordar-le digo yo en un tono pícaro que me asombra ¿De verdad puedo yo, Rei Hino, portarme con tanta soltura con Darien e incluso coquetearle así? Parece que en esta realidad sí…y me gusta más mi YO de ahora. Darien pone música en el estéreo del Mazda, es música celta instrumental con flauta y eso me ayuda a relajarme lo que dura el corto trayecto a nuestro edificio…

Llegamos al departamento en un tiempo record, veo que Darien tiene prisa por volver al departamento y el imaginarme los motivos me hace sentir un estremecimiento que me recorre entera, yo me siento de la misma manera.

Al llegar al sótano del edificio Darien se apresura a bajar del coche para darme la mano y ayudarme a bajar, cuando me pongo de pie estrella sus labios contra los míos dejándome sin aliento, luego separa ligeramente su rostro del mío y sonríe de una forma tan pícara que me hace morderme el labio.

- Te extrañé….- me dice en voz bajita mientras acaricia mi mejilla.

- Me besaste hace apenas cinco minutos….- respondo con una risa nerviosa al percatarme de la forma como me mira

- Y eso fue una eternidad…ven conmigo- Él no espera a que diga nada más y toma mi mano con fuerza dirigiéndome hacia el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cierran me mira con picardía y complicidad y veo dibujarse una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro - ¿también olvidaste lo del ascensor?- La forma en la que me pregunta me hace saber en ese mismo instante de que me habla y maldigo por dentro a ese pajarraco por no haberme traído a esta realidad con los recuerdos incluidos, solo acato a negar con la cabeza y reír algo nerviosa- Tal vez debería refrescarte la memoria….

¿Hablará en serio?

-Da…Darien…no creo que en un ascensor…-balbuceo yo afiebrada y confusa. Él sonríe y besa mi nariz.

- Tranquila…tal vez mañana…hoy son otros mis planes para nosotros…- murmura abrazándome con fuerza, hasta que llegamos nuestro piso. Cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor es como si una nube mágica cobijara todo el piso. En dos segundos ya no toco el piso ya que Darien me abraza y carga entre sus brazos con un destino determinado.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto mientras no puedo dejar de reír al notar su ansiedad.

- Si la señorita Hino ha olvidado todo sobre el último año creo que es justo refrescarle la memoria de la mejor forma-comenta él y yo no puedo evitar poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello y mirarlo asombrada. ¿En verdad era este el Darien de antes? Ese chico serio y reservado, a quien le costaba hasta dar un beso a Serena en público…¿Cómo se había vuelto este hombre seguro, seductor, maravilloso?

- ¿Y cómo es eso?-le pregunto yo casi sin voz.

-Ya lo verás…-Son solo tres palabras, pero hacen que los escasos pasos de camino a la puerta de nuestro departamento me parezcan kilómetros.

Cuando él consigue abrir la puerta del departamento luego de cuatro intentos con la llave equivocada y mi respectiva burla por siempre confundir las llaves espero que el departamento esté obscuro, pero no es así. Un centenar de velas dan luz a nuestra morada y no puedo evitar sentirme conmovida y emocionada

- ¿Cómo hiciste esto? - interrogo aun incrédula- estuvimos juntos toda la tarde…

- Tengo mis medios para sorprenderte, Hōbijin. - me explica mientras me pone cuidadosamente sobre el sofá de la sala-y doy buenas propinas al conserje del edificio para que ayude con tus sorpresas- debo aceptar que me duele separarme de ese abrazo aunque sea por pequeños momentos, él parece leer mi mente y me da un beso fugaz en los labios- bienvenida a casa…

Veo a este hombre caminar lentamente hacia la cocina y sacar una botella de vino tinto de la cava ¿tenemos una? al parecer sí. Sirve dos copas de vino y camina con la mayor de las calmas hacia mí, parece adivinar la desesperación en mi mirada y tras extenderme una copa y acercarse a mis labios pero sin besarme lo escucho susurrarme.

- ¿Un poco de música?- Disfruta con mi rostro sorprendido y lo veo estirar su mano cerca de mi cuerpo para tomar el control remoto que está a mis espaldas, mi música celta de arpa suena en el reproductor, definitivamente hay magia en el aire. Darien se sienta a mi lado y me extiende una copa acercándome la suya.

- Salud…brindo por la mujer que me ha hecho conocer el amor más intenso y apasionado de mi vida y la ha hecho lo que es ahora, una vida real y no la historia rosa a la que pensé estar atado-dice él. Yo dudo en dar un sorbo a mi copa.- ¿ocurre algo?

- La última vez que tomé alcohol amanecí desnuda en una cama junto a un hombre pelinegro sin saber dónde estaba…no sé si deba…-Veo dibujarse una sonrisa a su rostro y dejarlo escapar una leve risa.

- Hōbijin, no debes preocuparte por esas cosas- me dice con una seriedad que no le había visto en todo el día- te doy mi palabra de que mañana amanecerás solo en un lugar.

- ¿Puedo saber dónde, señor sabelotodo?

- Entre mis brazos, claro está.

- ¿Qué te da la seguridad de que no me esfumaré en mitad de la noche?

- Si lo hicieras…te buscaría, te buscaría en esta realidad o en cualquiera…te amo, Rei…te amaré en la realidad que sea…-Esas palabras me llegan muy adentro. No…no me amaría en cualquier realidad, pero tal vez esta sea mi última noche con él, o tal vez me quede para siempre…sea lo que sea que pase…no pienso pasarla lamentándome. Estoy en un universo en donde el karma me premió con este hombre y aunque sea un sueño, aunque se acabe, diré esas palabras que solo me permitía repetir a solas.

- Y yo a ti…aunque mañana ya no esté a tu lado…aunque mañana las cosas sean distintas…te seguiré amando…

- Salud por eso, Hino sama-me sonríe él chocando las copas.

- ¿planeas embriagarme? Embriagar a una menor de edad es un delito, Chiba sama…- Le recuerdo mientras doy un sorbo a mi copa…el vino es delicioso, nada que ver con el vodka adulterado de Mina.

- Será nuestro secreto….además…todo es con un fin, Hōbijin

- ¿Puedo saber cuál?- me gusta este juego.

- Refrescarte la memoria. Por ejemplo….¿te acuerdas de este sillón? -Yo niego con la cabeza divertida….creo que este sillón tiene bastantes cosas por contar.

Él retira mi copa y la suya. Ninguno de nosotros necesita alcohol, los dos estamos embriagados pero no es por el alcohol. Veo sus ojos y descubro un brillo especial e intenso que ahora comprendo y he decidido no detener más. Puedo no ser yo ahora la de esta realidad pero la persona que era aquí había tomado las decisiones adecuadas para merecer esto así que…no me iba a resistir.

Su cuerpo se abalanza sobre el mío recostando mi espalda en el brazo del sillón, acerca sus labios a los míos pero lo hace con una caricia muy suave y muy leve…haciéndome desear más…

Esos labios se deslizan por mi cuello, por mi clavícula. Sus dientes van uno a uno quitando la resistencia de mi blusa, al tiempo va dando besos suaves por el camino liberado de tela, yo siento mi piel erizarse ¡Gran Kami, qué sensación!

- ¿Recuerdas esto?- pregunta mientras besa mi abdomen, yo me retuerzo perdiéndome en las sensaciones que despierta en mi cuerpo beso a beso y solo niego con mi cabeza- que mal…

Aquellos besos van recorriendo su camino dirigiéndose más al sur, sin retroceder un paso. sus labios se pierden en mi ombligo mientras sus manos liberan el botón de mis jeans, lentamente escucho ceder la cremallera y deslizarse la mezclilla por mis piernas….

- Espera…

- ¿Qué?- se extraña él al ver que me incorporo deteniendo su labor.

- Ya sea en esta realidad o en la que sea…esto no va bien…

Veo la preocupación en sus ojos, pero esta desaparece cuando yo sonrío y lo empujo del otro lado del sillón y me siento en su regazo.

- Sabes que adoro tener el control- le recuerdo con lujuria- En todo…- sí, este hombre provoca lujuria en mí y para ser la primera vez que la experimento, así sea en otra realidad se siente maravilloso.

- Soy todo tuyo, lo sabes…

Abalanzo mis labios sobre los suyos arrebatándole un beso desesperado, siento esas manos recorrer mi cintura mientras las mías arrancan de la forma menos civilizada los botones de su camisa y él deja escapar un gemido cuando pierdo mis manos por el interior de su pantalón. Yo me miro reflejada en sus pupilas cargadas de pasión asombrada de lo que estaba haciendo con solo aceptar esta realidad y dejándome llevar.

- Creo que es hora de recordarte lo que pasó en nuestra cama…- La expectativa me hace dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro y no tengo mucho tiempo de decir nada ya que él se pone de pie conmigo encima. Apenas y tengo tiempo para aferrarme a su cuello y las piernas a sus caderas.

Cuando entramos a la habitación la luz de la luna se filtra ya por nuestro balcón y es la única iluminación que tenemos, aun así mis pupilas aprecian en su totalidad a aquel hombre que me deposita sobre la cama. Puedo ver cuando se despoja de su camisa de resaque y de aquellos pantalones de mezclilla, incluso de sus boxers….

La luz de la luna no permite que se note el sonrojo de mis mejillas…No es la primera vez que lo veo desnudo, pero prefiero esta situación a la de mi otra realidad. Ahora no estamos en Hikawa y yo no lo he sorprendido a punto de darse un baño.

Se recuesta entre mis piernas y besa mis labios, yo respondo a ese beso sin miedos, sin culpas, sin dudas, él lo sabe.

Nuestros labios danzan, danzan desesperadamente adentrándose nuestras lenguas a recorrer y a conquistar lo que por ley natural les pertenece…lo deseo tanto y sé que él me desea a mí, lo veo en sus pupilas de mares tormentosos.

Esas manos parecen conocer a la perfección mi cuerpo ya que paso a paso pueden despertar sensaciones que jamás esperé llegar a sentir, aun menos de brazos de él; pero esas caricias pueden hacerme llegar hasta la locura y casi creo perder la cabeza cuando siento sus dedos acariciar mi feminidad sobre la fina tela de mi ropa interior ¡gran Kami!

Un camino de besos húmedos despiertan más y más el fuego que siento emerger de todo mi interior, aún más cuando siento a mi panty ser resbalada por mis piernas, dejándome así…totalmente expuesta ante él.

Consigo enredar mis piernas en su torso y hacerlo caer sobre la cama, ahora yo soy la que se encuentra encima y debo decir que me encanta la vista: Veo bajo mi cuerpo a unos ojos de mares tormentosos agitarse por mí, veo un corazón palpitante que late acelerado al igual que el mío, veo un hombre que me ama, un hombre que me ama tanto como yo a él; sea o no sea para siempre, tengo una oportunidad de decir y sentir lo que antes jamás permití demostrar ni un poco.

- Te amo…- le confieso mientras acaricio con mis labios los suyos, extrañamente jamás he estado más vulnerable que ahora y a pesar de ello jamás me he sentido tan segura...

Una sonrisa en aquellos labios que me abrazan presionándome contra su pecho, nuestros corazones laten al mismo ritmo, de forma desbocada intentando correr en competencia intentando salirse ambos de nuestros cuerpos, de repente es él el que está sobre mí, entre mis piernas.

Siento lentamente como nos fundimos el uno en el otro, va más allá de lo físico, va más allá de lo real. Nos entregamos sin reservas, sin dudas, con pasión. Nuestras caderas danzan al mismo compás, nuestros cuerpos se entregan sin límites, sin reservas y yo me pierdo en ese mar de sensaciones.

Mis uñas se clavan en su espalda, sus labios en mis pechos, nuestros cuerpos no son suficientes para demostrar lo que sentimos, para contener tanta pasión, tanto deseo, tanto amor y cuando no podemos más…nos lanzamos al vacío, finalmente…el silencio.

Apenas soy consciente de en qué momento él se recuesta a mi lado y yo me recargo en su pecho. Puedo escuchar su corazón palpitar al mismo ritmo que le mío, agotado por la guerra es nuestros cuerpos, luego su mano se entrelaza con la mía y deposita en ella un beso suave y dulce que me hace estremecer.

- Gracias…-susurro. Veo la sorpresa en su rostro y a aquellos ojos intrigados por mis palabras.

- ¿Gracias por qué?

- Por hacerme recordar…Por hacerme ver la vida de una manera distinta…por todo esto que nunca creí que pasara…

- Puedo hacerte recordar cuando quieras, Hōbijin. Estoy a tus servicios las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Que hombre más sacrificado-bromeo yo.

- Por usted lo que sea…Señorita Hino…lo que sea….Lo que usted pida. Le pertenezco por completo.

- ¿En verdad lo que yo pida?- Lo interrogo parpadeando con coquetería, ya no me incomoda coquetear ante este Darien. Lo veo asentir feliz, pero intrigado- ¿me prepararás el desayuno mañana?

- Como todos los días…¿qué desea desayunar mi Hōbijin?

- Sorpréndeme….siempre lo consigues de la mejor forma…

- Será un placer sorprenderte- Sonrío con aquella afirmación y luego bostezo sin querer, mis ojos pesan, pesan bastante.

- ¿La aburro, señorita Hino?- Niego con la cabeza, pero estoy siendo víctima de un cansancio superior a mí, tal vez debido a todo lo vivido durante el día. Darien sonríe y me presiona más contra su cuerpo para besar mi frente.

- Descansa, Hōbijin…Esas son las últimas dos palabras que logro escuchar y lo último que veo son esos ojos azules mirándome con todo el amor del mundo. Cuando regrese a mi realidad sé que no olvidaré este momento….

Despierto y miro el reloj. Son casi las seis de la mañana y yo he dormido toda la noche como jamás en mi vida. Sonrío y giro en la cama de lado para mirar dormir a Darien con la misma sonrisa feliz y satisfecha que debía tener yo. Una ternura indescriptible se apodera de mí al verlo, recordando cada detalle de la noche pasada y ahora sí convencida de que esto era mi regalo de cumpleaños. Algo que deseaba en mi corazón, que siendo honestos jamás dejé de desear por más capas con que lo encubriera…pero recordé las palabras del Tengu: -_"Del corazón los deseos el fuego mágico realizará, más de tu propio corazón nada te salvará"_

Me levanté de la cama y busqué en el armario sin hacer nada de ruido algo qué ponerme (un pants deportivo y sudadera a juego) y mientras me vestía me repetía que esta no era mi realidad y que no tenía derecho a quedarme. Fue un regalo maravilloso, el mejor de mi vida porque me permitió cumplir con más de un sueño y deseo pero definitivo no era este mi lugar. Aprendí muchas cosas y ya era tiempo, por más que me costara, de regresar a mi verdadera vida.

Ya cambiada me acerqué a la cama y miré a Darien sonriéndole con ternura. Era una enorme tentación la de quedarme allí con él en esa realidad, pero por desgracia no sería posible ni justo. Al menos ahora sabía que en una de tantas vidas sí había un final en que estábamos juntos. Acaricie su cabello con cuidado y me incliné a besar su frente; para mi fortuna no despertó, y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, salí de la habitación tomando las llaves de su pantalón que estaba en el suelo.

En unos cuantos minutos ya estaba en las calles de la ciudad, desiertas a esas horas de la mañana, conduciendo mi Mazda de regreso a Hikawa. Había recordado qué fue de la pluma roja y la tarjeta de crédito dorada. Ambas estaban en el cajón de mi tocador en mi habitación del templo, al menos en la otra realidad. Estaciono el auto frente a la escalinata y bajo de este corriendo por las escaleras y atravieso el Torii directo a donde estaban mis antiguas habitaciones que eran ahora bodega de suministros.

Conociendo perfectamente el camino llego y corro la puerta para entrar en el lugar lleno de cajas, atravesando estas hacia mi tocador. Con cierta reserva y algo de incertidumbre abro el cajón superior y meto mi mano palmando dentro hasta que la siento. En efecto estaba allí. Saco la pluma roja del Tengu y me quedo mirándola un momento delante de mí. Una parte mía, la parte más egoísta sin duda, desea olvidarse del asunto y regresar al departamento a dormir en los brazos de Darien pero otra parte de mi conciencia me sigue diciendo que esto no es mi realidad y sería vivir en una farsa. Suspiro hondo y unas lágrimas caen por su mejilla antes de decidirme a quemarla, recordando todo lo que dejaba en esta realidad.

-Ha aprendido lo que debía aprender…y he sido más feliz en un instante que en toda mi vida…Arigatou, Susnoo no Mikoto por este regalo, pero no es mi vida, no es real, y no tengo derecho a quedarme-digo yo en silencio y con mis ojos cerrados hago salir fuego de mi mano y quemo la pluma roja del Tengu. Un extraño humo y un extraño olor emana de esta haciendo salir humo negro que llena la habitación y me hace toser. Algo tiene ese humo que se mete por mi nariz y nubla mi visión…mientras camino hacia las ventanas para abrirlas, un extraño sopor hace presa de mí y caigo al suelo desmayada…luego…todo es negro…

….0….

Cuando recobro el conocimiento, tardo un poco en acostumbrarme a la leve luz del lugar en que estoy. Cuando mis ojos enfocan mejor me enderezo de golpe y me doy cuenta con alivio que es de nuevo mi habitación en Hikawa, como era antes de que iniciara este problema. Tengo mi pijama morada de siempre, y todo luce como lo dejé en mi propia realidad. Miro mi móvil sobre el buró y dice que son las 6:22 de la mañana del 18 de Abril. Suspiro aliviada y lo segundo que hago es buscar mis contactos en el móvil. Todos estaban allí. Los números de Mako, Mina, Ami y sobretodo y con alivio veo el número de Serena con la marcación correspondiente a Japón y no a Grecia. Falta algo más…miro los contactos y…¡No tengo el número de Darien!...

Para estar más segura de todo me levanto y veo en el armario mi ropa, reviso mi mochila de la escuela con la tarea correspondiente a mi último año…pero falta algo. Miro el tocador con las flores de papá, la caja de terciopelo que abro con la pulsera de rubí y claro, en el cajón, el sobre con su patética disculpa de no poder asistir y la tarjeta dorada. Un suspiro de satisfacción escapa de mi pecho. Solo faltaba algo para acabar de estar segura que volví. Salgo al pasillo y doblo a la izquierda, llegando afuera y miro hacia la explanada. En efecto mi abuelo está afuera, barriendo ese lado trasero del templo como todas las mañana.

Regreso a mi habitación con una mezcla de alegría y melancolía y entro de nuevo en la cama. Ya estaba de regreso, y aunque extrañaría esa realidad de mis deseos, igual estaba dispuesta a hacer algunos cambios con mi vida para demostrarle a Susanoo que había aprendido la lección. Iba a comenzar llamando a Otou san por la mañana diciéndole que quería comer con él en cuanto tuviera tiempo…y de lo demás era mejor olvidarse. El Tengu dijo que mi castigo por esto era recordarlo todo pero creo que algunos de esos recuerdos no serían precisamente un castigo. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios y toco estos suavemente recordando lo que había pasado en la otra realidad…y recordando esa noche y esos ojos de tormenta regreso a dormir. Esta podía no ser la mejor realidad, pero al fin era la mía…y ya tenía 18.

…..0…

-Rei chan, Despierta- escucho yo entre sueños una voz que me hace abrir los ojos soñolienta y siento como me jalan la sábana de repente- Rei baka ¡despierta!-yo me enderezo y miro a la alta castaña que así me habla.

-Makoto, déjame dormir.- gruño molesta y me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama.

-No, no, no. ¡Levántate!- insiste Makoto tirándome del brazo hasta que me tumba de la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes esperar? Apenas son las ocho…-me quejo yo poniéndome de pie y rascando mi cabeza miro la hora de mi móvil.

-No, no puede esperar- dice sonriente la de ojos verdes- "esto no puede esperar"

-¿Qué?-inquiero yo bostezando.

-¡Tu regalo de cumpleaños!

-Ya me diste un regalo de cumpleaños ¿olvidas el pastel que me diste ayer por la tarde en la fiesta sorpresa?

-Rei…¿Estás aun adormilada, verdad? A menos que me estés engañando con otra amiga cocinera que te haya hecho una fiesta sorpresa, porque no festejamos tu cumpleaños ayer, no quisiste por lo de Serena-yo que estaba a punto de volver a recostarme, al oír eso me pongo de pie como si fuera resorte y la tomo de los hombros.

-¡Que dices! ¡De qué demonios estás hablando! ¡Ayer Ustedes, Andrew y Unazuki me organizaron una fiesta sorpresa aquí por la tarde y Mina trajo vodka!-la zarandeo yo de los brazos totalmente aterrada. Ella asustada pone su mano en mi frente.

-¿Tienes fiebre o lo soñaste? No hubo tal cosa, nadie festejamos por el estado de Serena, tu dijiste que cero fiestas y yo vine a dejarte tu regalo atrasado…- dice Makoto mientras entrega una caja de cartón con un enorme moño rojo a su amiga- ¡ábrelo!-yo tomo la caja y me dejo caer sentada en la cama con la caja en mis piernas mientras froto mis sienes con ambas manos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…Makoto…esto ya había ocurrido pero en otra realidad. Me estás dando un regalo que es un entallado y vestido negro porque me vas a proponer salir en una cita doble con el primo de Andrew que viene de Kanazwa…-le digo yo tomándola de la mano y ella me mira extrañada.

-¡Cómo sabes eso! ¿Tus poderes de premonición están aumentando?-me pregunta desconcertada y yo me levanto dejando la caja de regalo en la cama y caminando en círculos.

-¡NO! Tu no entiendes, se supone que debía volver a la realidad anterior no…a esto...ahora ya no sé qué pasa…-digo yo confundida.

_-_Hola…-saluda desde la entrada de la habitación quién menos necesitaba ver en ese momento. ¡Gran Kami es lo mismo! ¡Todo se está repitiendo!

-Darien… -digo yo el nombre entre asombrada y asustada.

-Yo…Debo irme ¡dejé un pastel en el horno! ¡Ay pero que tonta soy!-huye la castaña.

-¡Makoto!-grito yo asustada y la tomo del brazo- no te vayas aún…

-Rei… ¿podemos hablar?- me pregunta Darien mirándome con sus ojos azules triste y abatidos - Por favor…

-Adiós, Rei. Nos vemos, Darien. Te hablo más tarde para ver lo de nuestra cita doble-se despide Mako besando mi mejilla y sale de prisa.

-¡Makoto! ¡Mako chan vuelve acá! –trato de detenerla yo pero se escabulle y me quedo parada en la puerta frente a Darien a quien miro totalmente aterrorizada…¡Todo estaba pasando como él lo narró!

-Rei…en verdad necesito hablar contigo y es muy importante, pero si quieres que me vaya, si no quieres hablar…entenderé…tampoco te quiero perturbar y sé que con lo que pasó entre Serena y yo en este momento no soy precisamente tu persona favorita.

-Sí, por favor Darien, han sido…días horribles y todo es…confuso…-atino a decir yo.

-Bien. Me puedo ir y volver en otro momento, cuando tú quieras, cuando tú me lo digas-dice el joven pelinegro de ojeras mirándome con suplica en sus pupilas y tomando mi mano la cual retiro-Sayounara Rei…avísame cuando puedas hablar…-me dice él y besa mi dorso. Yo suspiro y lo veo alejarse por el pasillo con pasos lentos. Entonces miro hacia mi habitación y veo al pajarraco rojo parado en la ventana.

-¿Tú?-le pregunto molesta-¿Por qué estoy en esta realidad y no en la mía?-le reclamo.

-¿Quién te dice que no es la tuya? Mi señor considera que hiciste lo correcto al no ser egoísta y querer regresar a tu realidad, por eso estás aquí. Las decisiones que tomes con lo que aprendiste, son solo tuyas…¡Reiko, si no comprendes el mensaje me haré Seppuku porque habré fracasado como guardián de tu familia! ¡Vamos no seas tonta! Si de verdad aprendiste algo, solo alcanza el Zen…Reiko…-dice Hiromatsu; yo lo escucho y sonrío, y acercándome a él beso su pico.

-Arigatou, Hiromatsu-le digo yo y el Tengu me mira con sus ojos rojos evidentemente agradecido, pero no tengo tiempo de más porque aun con la pijama morada y el cabello despeinado salgo corriendo por el pasillo y llego a la explanada donde el alto joven ya se alejaba-¡Darien!-lo detengo yo con un grito y llego frente a él que gira y me mira desconcertado. Tomo su mano y le sonrío-Creo que ahora es buen momento para hablar…

**FIN**

**NOTAS FINALES: **

**LEONOR DE EBOLI: Que diré, me he divertido mucho haciendo esto con mi amiga Maga del Mal, ha sido como volver a mis orígenes donde hacía historias de Rei y Darien aunque me mandaran reviews troleros todo el tiempo…¡O si señor! ¡Qué divina sensación es esa! Estoy feliz y orgullosa de acabar este mini fic que corona el festejo por el cumple de Rei Hino y bueno, si alguien lee nuestros nombres en un fic en colaboración creo que de antemano ya sabe de qué van, así que si nos mandan a la hoguera advierto que para el Fénix Clan eso dista de ser un castigo porque nosotros estamos hechas de fuego. ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sigamos festejando al Fénix! ¡Larga vida a Mars! P.D. Ante sensaciones tan geniales que despertó esta historia, la Maga y yo amenazamos con volver…y con otras más largas. El karma lo dirá…MUAJAJAJA.**

**VIENTOAGUAMARINA: Bien, como lo dice mi amiga, con esto terminamos la celebración oficial por el cumple de nuestra querida Rei. Agradezco a todas esas personas súper lindas que nos dejaron esos Reviews de apoyo y que nos arrancaron más de una sonrisa, y también agradecemos a esa persona que se escondió en el anonimato para ser tan grosera ya que gracias a ella…. ¡seguimos con los proyectos Rei & Darien! Agradezcan, muchachas, agradezcan porque aquí Leonor y su servidora arrancamos la máquina de trabajos en equipo y aunque tardemos algo en publicar porque serán historias largas he de decir que no se arrepentirán de leerlas. Estamos escribiendo como debe de hacerse "con todo el corazón" que es lo que caracteriza al Fénix clan y lo hacemos en primera por nosotras, porque escribir ya es un auto regalo y más en equipo y dos por ustedes, por todas y todos a los que les gusta lo que hacemos, gracias por su apoyo y este dúo no dice adiós sino…hasta muy muy muuuy pronto ;) **

**Los esperamos en "La otra Mujer" y "Leyenda Pendragón" **


End file.
